Get out of MY Room!
by Nemo Nobody
Summary: Modern day Shika/Temari Fanfic, After Temari's family loses their house and move in with the Nara's, she is forced to share a room with Shikamaru Nara. what could possibly happen?
1. Moving In

_**Get out of my Room!**_

**_Summary:_ **Temari's family moves in with the mom's best friends afmily, the Naras, and Temari is forced to share a room with their son, Shikamaru.

**_Warning:_ **Will contain cursing and sexual references, just your normal Teen love story. And Ino bashing.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto because if I did it would be called Shikamaru.

**_Chapter I:_ Moving in**

She didn't like the house. Not because it was ugly or small, but because it was a picture of everything that she and her family had just recently lost. Because of that not only did she not like it, she hated it with a passion. _Spoiled Brats_ she thought as she stepped out of the car reluctantly.

The house wasn't ugly or small; it was in fact very beautiful and large. It was a white color with faded green trimming and dark green roofs. The house was 2 stories tall and had a balcony with a slanted roof on top. The grass was perfectly green and even had a rose garden and rock pathway. The worst part was that there was no "Foreclosed" sign jutting out of the yard. _Spoiled…Brats_ she thought again.

"See, I told you guys it would be a nice place." Temari's mother commented to her and her two younger brothers.

"You sure did mom." Temari muttered under her breath as she pulled her bag out of the trunk. The four of them walked up the path and their mother rang the door bell.

The bell rang several times and there was some dulled yelling coming from inside the house. It sounded to Temari like a lazy ass husband and a bitchy wife arguing about the damn door. Finally the door opened as Temari heard "You're sleeping in the dog house tonight!" came from the supposedly bitchy wife, Mrs. Nara. Instantly her attitude changed. "It's great to see you guys." She said kindly as she hugged the other mom.

"Yeah and it's also great that we have no house." Temari remarked with a deadly hint of sarcasm.

"Hey you three, sorry about that but we'll do whatever we can to help, after all what are best friends for." Mrs. Nara commented.

"Annoying the shit out of people?" Temari guessed with a sarcastic venom.

"No, that's what you are for." Mrs. Nara replied with total seriousness and a look in her eyes that said 'I can be a bitch too.' _Well, this is going to suck, _was Temari's primal thought. "Well come inside. Sorry about the mess but I live with a bunch of LAZY PIGS!" She shouted the last words inside the house as she went inside.

"We're living with her?" Kankuro stated. "She's even more insane than Temari." He laughed only to be punched in the arm by Temari. "Och…Bitch!" Kankuro snapped at his sister.

"Says the guy who wears make up." Temari jived.

Their mother just sighed. "You know, if you guys keep this up they will move across the country." She commented plainly.

"Then can we have their house?" Gaara asked, 100% serious. Their mom sighed, Kankuro chuckled and Temari muttered "Dumbass." As they all went inside.

Inside the beautiful house Temari swore there should be a "danger, kids at play" Sign on the door. It was as if a hurricane had gone through a toy store. The floor was covered in toys and everything was a mess. But the worst part…the worst part made Temari serious consider checking out the box under a bridge.

Kids were everywhere, like the seven dwarfs and their cousins had moved in. _A box under a bridge for one_ Temari said to the imaginary real estate agent in her mind. _"Sorry Ms But you can't afford the box." _He replied before Temari imagined him burned alive.

"Hm…how many kids are here exactly?" Kankuro asked his mom.

"Don't know, I've never seen them all at once." She replied to her son with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, there are only 12." Mrs. Nara answered, obviously embarrassed.

"Only twelve? Have you ever heard of protection." Temari commented with a surprised look on her face. "I mean who the hell is insane enough to want 12 kids?"

"She is." A man sitting in a recliner commented. Mrs. Nara shot him a death glare. "But I was crazy enough to marry her." Mr. Nara quickly added and his wife smiled. She turned away and her husband went back to watching the weather channel. "Well not a cloud in sight, Shikamaru's gonna be board." He stated randomly.

_Okay…this family is crazy _Temari thought once again.

"Well as you all know I am Yoshino and this is my husband Shikaku. There's no way you all could memorize all of the kids name so just say "Hey You" or "Kid" or as I like to say "Demon spawn"" Mrs. Nara explained.

"Honey you're not a demon so the kids aren't demon spawns." Shikaku plainly said and once again but a death glare. "What? It was a compliment." He stated with a shrug.

"Oh…sorry then." She softened her glare before turning to her guests again. "Well most of the rooms are occupied so Kankuro and Gaara will have to bunk with some of the kids. Temari you can bunk in the basement room." Yoshino offered.

Temari raised a eyebrow and crossed her arms. "The basement? Who am I? Harry Potter?"

"No, Harry potter lived in a closet. Besides the basement is large, has heat and AC and fully furnished. It's got more privacy than the master bedroom and even has a shower." Yoshino explained. "Your mother gets the guest bedroom. So it should all be good."

_Hm…it should be okay…I guess _Temari thought with a shrug.

A few minutes later Temari walked down the stairs to the basement. The door was gray and the inside was fairly plain. The carpet was black and the walls were green. It had two beds with green pillows and black sheets along with two dressers and a few empty shelves. "Well not much color." Temari said to herself before putting her bag down and inspected the room. She quickly found the door to the bathroom. "My own bathroom." She stated in wonder before heading into the bathroom and undressed.

About 15 minutes later a Green truck pulled into the drive way and a 16 year old kid slowly got out. He had black hair, pulled into a single pineapple shaped pony tail. He wore a black t-shirt and a thin green vest with tan colored shorts. He also wore a pair of silver head phones and headed inside the house. He walked through the house unnoticed except for saying "Hi." To Shikaku who merely said "Hi" back.

After the kid left the room Shikaku looked up to his wife. "Did we forget something?" He asked and she thought deeply for a moment.

"No, I don't think so." She replied and went back to cooking dinner.

The kid went down the stairs and into the room, his head phones still blazing loud, deafening the outer world. He walked through the door and into his room. He sighed as he looked around. "Why does my mom always pack up my things when I go look at colleges?" He muttered to himself before sitting on his bed and pulling a PSP out of his pocket and turned it on, not noticing the shower running.

"Baka, I can't believe i forgot to get a towel." Temari cursed to herself before turning off the shower. _No matter, I'll just go and get my towel from my bag, after all nobody else is down here_ Temari Thought as she stepped out of the shower and quickly walked out.

For some cosmic reason Shikamaru looked up at that point and at the same time upstairs `Yoshino and Shikaku suddenly gasped "Shikamaru!"

* * *

**Okay the whole Boy sees girl naked scene is not cliche or perverted, well maybe a little, but it's a classic, the perfect way to start off a awkward i am just now saying "There are cliches, then there are classics" **

**Well I know you guys can see where this is going. Headstrong and stubborn girl sharing a room with a lazy, smart ass boy. You know theres going to be romance but you don't know what will happen. The rating will stay T.  
**

**I am looking forward to reviews also. Please no flaming. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
**


	2. Room Mates

**Get out of MY Room!**

**Chapter II: getting along. **

Temari was utterly speechless, her brain and tongue unable to even form the simplest of words. "..." Was all she could say in her shock as she stood there wet and completely exposed to this kid who suddenly appeared in her room on one of the left bed. _"..."_ was also all she could think of. It seemed an eternity had passed when not even a second had.

Finally one of them broke the silence. "If you want to get some clothes on I don't mind cause this is kinda awkward." The boy, named Shikamaru, stated with a completely uninterested look before going back to his game. **Oh god...must stop looking** Shikamaru thought repeatedly to himself in a panic but remained calm on the surface.

"What! Am I not good enough for you to look at!" Temari shouted and only noticed after the words had flown, what she had said.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru asked, taking off the head phones and unconsciously looked back up.

"BAKA!" Temari managed to shout before running back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"...Nice legs." Shikamaru commented to himself before the stair door swung opened and the two mother's bust in. "Yeah, you're kinda late." Shikamaru then pointed at the bathroom door. The two moms knew what had happened but the third parent didn't.

Shikaku walked out from behind his wife and her friend with a "What happened" look on his face which spoke. "What happened?" he asked.

"Basically how you met mom but without the booze and the creation of me." Shikamaru said with no emotion.

"So nothing bad." Shikaku stated and in an instant Yoshino slapped him without warning.

"Moron." Yoshino muttered. "This could scar the girl for life!" She yelled at Shikaku.

"You weren't." And once again another slap.

"Shut up and how the hell does Shikamaru even know how we met?" She questioned her husband.

"Hello, get him the hell out my room!" Temari shouted from inside the locked bathroom.

"Your room?!" Shikamaru shouted back. "I live here so get out of MY Room!"

"Oh god..." The three parents said at once as they shook their head.

**_10 minutes later..._**

The parents sat on one side of the table and the two kids on the other side. Temari was shifting around uncomfortable and looking away from Shikamaru. The lazy kid was just as calm and nonchalant as ever. "So, would anyone please tell me why she was in my room?" Shikamaru asked like it was completely annoying.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry that you had to look at that." Temari's words laced with deadly venom. "I'm the victim here asshole!" she shouted into his ear.

"Just please..." Shikamaru began. "Shut up or is that physically impossible for women to not talk every second of every day."

Shikaku grunted "Lets talk calmly before one of us gets killed." He suggested, wanting to just get to his liquor cabinet as soon as possible.

Temari's mother nodded in agreement. "Yes...so how did you guys forget about Shikamaru?" she asked Yoshino.

She shrugged in response. "With 12 kids we're lucky to remember which ones are which and Shikamaru isn't around much. Also I sometimes pack up his room when he's gone for a day or two." Yoshino explained.

"You serious forget about your kids?" Temari asked, trying to contain her laughter. Yoshino just smiled at Temari but her eyes said "I will kill you."

"Well I don't see what the big deal is? Just put her in the quest bedroom." Shikamaru suggested.

"No way am I bunking with my mom! You can bunk with your parents!" Temari continued to yell at Shikamaru.

Shikaku's eyes widened as he realized what Temari had just said. "No way, that would scar the kid for life." He blurted out.

"Well we could put Temari and her siblings in a room by themselves." Yoshino suggested and now it was Temari's turn to get bug eyed as she imagined sharing a room with her brothers. Gaara always staring at her and Kankuro stealing her make up. She shivered at such a thought.

"No...Way." Muttered Temari as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Okay but what then? We can't move Shikamaru out of his own room? And we can't clear an entire room for Temari, most of the kids already have to share with two others." Yoshino stated.

"Just move him out of the damn room!" Temari yelled at the hostess but instantly regretted it.

Yoshino's eyes burned with fury and spite armed with a deadly smile. "You two are just gonna have to share the basement. Got it?" She stated more then suggested.

"What the Fuck!" Temari screamed as if somebody was trying to kill her.

"I agree with the stripper on this. What the Fuck!" Shikamaru commented.

'Yeah wait...what?" Temari began before Realizing that she had just been insulted.

"This discussion is over. Have fun." Yoshino ended the conversation with a smile.

"I see sit-com. The stripper and Lazy genius show." Shikaku joked as he stood up and slapped Shikamaru on the back. "Good luck."

The parents left and now the two stunned teenagers were sitting at the table alone, stunned.

Finally Temari spoke. "Please tell me your gay."

"After living with you I might be." Shikamaru replied, seriously.

**An hour later**

Temari and Shikamaru were busy setting their room up. Shikamaru got the left side and Temari got the right side, the one with the bathroom and closet. Shikamaru was sorting his stuff from the boxes his mother had packed them in. "Your mom serious packs up your stuff whenever you leave?" Temari asked and Shikamaru just nodded. "Talk about detachment issues." Temari laughed. Shikamaru stayed silent as he went through the box.

Temari shrugged and went back to work on her side of the room. She was mostly just hanging up posters and a few drawings. Shikamaru didn't mind terribly till Temari put up a Twilight poster. Shikamaru took one glance and grunted.

"No way is a poster of some half naked werewolf guy gonna be hanging in my room." Shikamaru explained.

"YOUR room! No this is MY room! You just sleep here and his name is Jacob." Temari yelled at her new Room Mate.

"This is MY room and I don't give a rats ass as to who the hell he is. All I know is that he's a character in the worst books ever." Shikamaru shouted back.

"Worst book ever my ass. The Twilight series is the best." Temari screamed with a ferocity unknown to man kind.

"Oh please. Steven king, the king of writers, has even said that the books pretty much suck." Shikamaru stated, matter-O-factly.

"Oh so just because some old guy says Twilight stinks that is how it is?" Temari felt her blood boiling with every second.

"Yeah because that Old guy is the most famed author alive." Shikamaru snapped back in reply.

"Have you ever even read the books!" Temari screamed in Shikamaru's face, causing his ears to ring.

"No I haven't but human leeches are not romantic!"

"Oh yeah and what the hell do you know about Romance? Your a guy, you know nothing of that!" Temari's and Shikamaru's voices carried up to the 1st floor where Shikaku and Yoshino laid on the couch, watching TV.

"Didn't you make the basement sound proof?" Yoshino asked her husband.

"I did." A annoyed Shikaku replied before turning the volume up to high. "2 weeks of chores says Shikamaru is gonna break first." He stated.

"I see your 2 weeks and raise you 3 that Temari is gonna break first." Yoshino replied.

"Your on." He replied before they kissed.

* * *

**Heya, yeah I know bad chapter. I don't do dialog very well. Well now that the base chapters are up and setting the scene please review, Reviews make me write faster. I will try to update once a week or two or every 5 reviews give a few days. I already see 1 review and several favorites and alerts so that's good and thank you angelkitty for being the first to review and show your support.**

**Also soon other Naruto characters are gonna show up such as the main teams. Also please if you like this story check out my other Shikamaru and Temari story. **

**One last thing...**

**Am I the only who thinks that they should change the Shows name to Shikamaru?**

**Once again please review.  
**


	3. Insults

**Get out of MY Room!**

**Chapter III: Insults  
**

Temari sat on her bed in HER room, sketching in her note book. It was around 10:00 a' clock and Temari sat on her bed sketching in her notebook. She wore a purple tank top and a pair of black boxers. Her hair was out of their pony tails and her stuffed animals lined her bed. "Almost done..." Temari said to herself as she put the pencil to the paper for the final touches.

"SLAM" Temari jumped and the pencil skidded across the drawing. "Oh...your still here?" Shikamaru asked with a expressionless face but a disappointed voice as he appeared in front of the door.

"Yeah I'm still here but what are you doing back." Temari replied with a bitch grin as he went to his side of his room. She went back to her drawing...her jaw dropped. There was a thick wavy line running through the middle of the drawing. "Bastard, you did that on purpose!" Temari spat at Shikamaru.

He turned his head and gave her a "I know what your talking about but I'm just annoying you." expression as he leaned on his dresser. "What did I do on purpose?" He asked her mockingly.

"You slammed the door you asshole!" Temari's voice echoed through out the room with a rage only women could create.

"Oh I did? Sorry for thinking I can do what I want in my own room." Shikamaru said innocently before taking off his vest and turning around o face his side of the room.

"YOUR room!" Temari continued holler.

"Yes, now we understand each other." Shikamaru stated as he began to remove his shirt.

"I outta beat your fucking..." Temari suddenly stopped in mid sentence as Shikamaru turned around. "Beautiful body." Temari whispered.

"What...?" Shikamaru asked, seriously clueless as to what she had just said.

"..." Temari began but she lost her ability to speak. He was finely toned, had a six pack and no once of fat on him.

"You can stop drooling." Shikamaru commented with an amused grin.

"Wha...What!" Temari finally snapped back to reality. "No I was not drooling." Temari snapped back but with less ferocity then normal. _God he's hot_ Temari thought to herself.

"Sure." Shikamaru nodded his head in a mocking manner. "Is it chilly to you?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue as he looked at her.

"Yeah I guess." Temari replied and turned her head to look at him. "Why?"

"No reason." Shikamaru grinned as he nodded his head a little.

Temari raised an eyebrow before looking down. "You pervert!" Temari screamed as she instantly covered herself up.

"Like you mind." Shikamaru yawned before flopping down on his bed.

Steam literally came from Temari's ears as she grabbed her pillow and threw it. It smacked Shikamaru in the face but Temari was disappointed to see no damage. "Thanks for the pillow." Shikamaru grinned before laying on it. "Good night."

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH I WILL KILL YOU!" Temari's raging screams could be heard up in the Nara's bedrooms.

"See, Temari is going to break first." Yoshino commented to husband who grunted.

"If she doesn't kill him first." Shikaku added.

* * *

"Beep Beep BEEEEEP!" A clock rang, busting Temari out of her sleep. "What time is it?" she yawned as the lights turned and she saw the clock. "5 a' clock!" Temari gasped when she saw the time. "Hell no, who fucking wakes up at 5 in the morning." She screamed tiredly before flopping back on her bed.

"That would be me." Shikamaru answered as he sat up and turned off his alarm clock.

"Why exactly would you get up this early?" Temari question tiredly as she covered her face with a pillow.

Shikamaru quickly got out of bed and grabbed a few clothes. "Have to start the day some time." He replied before heading into the bathroom. Temari groaned at the light and how much effort it would take to get to the light switch.

"Too...damn...early." she muttered over and over. Within 10 minutes Shikamaru came out in a new pair of clothes and completely cleaned up and he headed to the door. "Hey...turn off the lights." Temari ordered but the door closed and the lights remained on. "Ah...I am living with an asshole." Temari realized as she sat up.

* * *

Around 2 a' clock the next day Temari was down in her room, talking on the phone. "Yeah I know this sucks but wanna get the others and meet me for lunch?" Temari asked into the phone. "Great, I'll be there in half an hour." she added before saying bye and hanging up. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs. In the living room Shikamaru was playing chess against his dad and Yoshino was trying to round up the other kids. "Hey tell my mom I'm going to the mall." She quickly said as she made way towards the front door.

"Which mall?" Yoshino suddenly asked as she grabbed onto one of the kids trying to escape.

"Ninjawood." Temari replied.

"So is Shikamaru. He could give you a ride." Yoshino suggested.

Shikamaru had been ignoring the conversation but when eh heard the last part he instantly came into focus. "No thanks Mrs. Nara. I can walk." Temari replied quickly.

"Nonsense." Yoshino stated with a smile.

"Mom she can walk and god knows she needs the exercise." Shikamaru slipped in but couldn't resist a sneak attack. Temari shot him a death glare.

Then she smiled wickedly. "Actually if Shikamaru doesn't mind I would like a ride to the mall." She admitted sweetly.

"Of course he doesn't mind. Shikamaru take Temari with you to the mall." Yoshino ordered her son.

Shikamaru moaned before turning to his dad for help. "This is why you should keep your mouth shut around women." Shikaku advised his son with a smile. "Good luck."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he got up and grabbed his vest. "Come on, Dogs ride in the back."

Shikaku shook his head. "Dumbass."

Temari still smiled wickedly as she followed him outside and to his truck. It was a fairly old boxy truck and had a faded green coat with a pair of deer antlers on the front. "Get in." Shikamaru said before going over to the driver's side. Temari climbed in and so did Shikamaru. However instead of starting the car he reached under the dashboard and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Temari asked as he pulled out a silver Zippo lighter and lit the cigarette.

"Nope." Shikamaru replied sarcastically as he took a drag before starting up the car. The radio turned on to a country channel and Temari swore she was about to die. "Problem?" he asked as they pulled out and drove out of the neighborhood.

"Yeah...who the hell listens to country music anymore?" Temari commented.

"Once again that would be me. I also am the guy in the chess club, the guy who likes older women and the guy who lives with a bitch." Shikamaru ranted on without once looking at her.

"You shouldn't talk about your mother that way." Temari smiled.

**_So help me God I will ram this truck into a semi_** Shikamaru thought in his head.

"What no smart ass response? Given up?" Temari asked with an evil smile before WHACK! Shikamaru suddenly stepped on the brakes and Temari's head smacked into the dashboard with a scream of pain.

"Actions speak louder then words." Shikamaru quoted as Temari rubbed her head, trying not to show that she was in pain. "They also hurt more." he added so she decided to stay quiet while he held her life in his hands.

Soon they pulled up to the mall, got out of the truck and walked towards the entrance. They both headed towards the food court but Temari made it a point to be as far away from Shikamaru as possible so he made it a point to be as close as possible. "Are you a stalker or something?" Temari asked her acquaintance in annoyance.

"Lets go with Or Something." Shikamaru calmly replied.

"Fuck you." Temari muttered.

"No thanks I've got standards."

Temari actually growled in frustration and fury as they entered the food court.

"Hey Temari." A brunette shouted from across the food court, waving her arms.

Temari waved back before turning to face Shikamaru "I've gotta go and I don't need a ride home in your piece of shit." she said sweetly but it hit a nerve.

"Bye sweetie, take good care of our baby." Shikamaru said rather loudly causing Temari to turn around. "Don't worry honey, it's barely noticeable." He waved sweetly at her before walking over to a corner table. Temari imagined slicing his throat as she got several disapproving looks and a old granny calling her a "Whore.". Temari quickly walked over to the table where her friend was at.

"Fucking bastard." she muttered as she sat down and shook her head as her face got a deep red color.

"Fucking bitch." Shikamaru muttered as he sat down with his buds.

"Fucking dumbass teenagers." the old granny muttered.

* * *

**Hey, here's the third chapter. I was planning to have this chapter include the next chapter's content but this one got kinda long. Well once again please enjoy and please review. With reviewing it's okay to review more then once. Okay well enjoy. The next chapter will have more characters in it. **


	4. Burning and Bashing

**Get out of MY room!**

**Chapter IV: **Burn

(Okay this scene is going to be split screen. However since this is not a TV show I have to do it another way. The Scene is going to switch back and fourth between Shikamaru and Temari. This will be indicated by a line separating the two. It just goes back and fourth so every other one is the other person.)

"You're pregnant?" A pink haired girl asked with a shocked look on her face.

"No...I am not." Temari growled as she stared at the table as if she was going to destroy it.

* * *

"You got a girl pregnant!" A spiky blond haired kid practically shouted as Shikamaru sat down with a pissed off grin.

"Of course he didn't, that would be too much effort." A chubby brown haired kid stated before glancing over at Temari. "But I suppose it would be worth it with her." Chouji commented.

"Trust me; it wasn't even worth the strip show." Shikamaru added as he lifted his head and looked at the menu.

* * *

"But..He said." Sakura began but Temari shot her a look that would not only kill but brutally kill.

"He's a lying son of a bitch. I can't believe I have to live with him." Temari explained/stated as she shook her head.

"What?" Hinata suddenly piped up.

* * *

"Wait, rewind. Strip show?" Naruto almost shouted again.

"Shut up. You're such a dope." A black haired chicken butt kid finally spoke in an irritated tone.

"Am not." Naruto pouted and most of the people at the table rolled their eyes.

"So, details." A raggedy looking kid asked as he scratched his dog. "Was she hot?"

* * *

"Yeah, forget you don't know." Tenten said. "Temari here has to live with a lazy ass known as Shikamaru...in the same room." she finished.

Hinata's eyes got huge. "What...but what if he sees you?" The innocent girl asked timidly.

"Already crossed that line." Temari commented plainly.

* * *

'Well I wouldn't say hot..." Shikamaru began

"Was she full of youthfulness?" A strange kid in a green jump suit asked impatiently.

"Lee shut up!" Neji snapped at the power ranger fan boy

"But..." Bushy brow began only to get several got several dead glares.

* * *

"You what!" Hinata gasped.

Temari rolled her eyes. "He snuck up on me." The scary girl explained and Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"Is it possible to be that Shy and innocent?" Tenten asked Temari but was looking at Hinata.

* * *

"...She had just gotten out of the shower." Shikamaru continued as Naruto and Rock Lee got nosebleeds. "No Towel." He added and Kiba's started to flow. "I think she had a tattoo on her butt." More nosebleeds from those three. "But I hate it." He finished and everyone starred at him, jaw dropped.

"Lucky bastard!" -Naruto

"Baka." -Sasuke

"Wimp." -Neji

"Dumbass!" -Kiba

"Homosexual!" -Lee

"Can I get some more chili?" -Chouji

* * *

"...so basically I'm living with a Lazy ass." Temari summarized.

"Basically you're just living with a guy." Tenten pointed out.

"Is he Hot?" Sakura questioned.

"No...At least not really...kinda." Temari stammered before gulping her drink to shut up.

* * *

"Seriously dude, you are complaining about living with a girl who isn't related to you in anyway." Naruto exclaimed in frustration.

"What does being related have to do with it?" Lee questioned, completely oblivious.

"A lot, what the fuck is wrong with you." Sasuke muttered.

"His hero is a pedophile." Neji explained calmly and everyone starred at him with dropped jaws. "That's just what people say."

"What people?" Everyone else asked.

"My therapist, my parents and myself."

* * *

"What is it? No, Not really, or kinda." Tenten questioned with a smile.

"No...Not really..." Temari began and Tenten crushed her soda can with an evil look. "Ok...he's hot." She admitted.

"Well it doesn't sound that bad." Sakura concluded

"Not that bad! Let me tell you how bad it is!" Temari screamed and everyone looked at her weirdly.

* * *

"Well what is it like?" Naruto questioned.

'Which base are you on?" Kiba asked as he leaned in eagerly.

"Well I could compare living with Temari to living with a man eating lion but I would rather live with the lion." Shikamaru casually explained.

* * *

"He always has a damn comeback to my insults and I can't ever get a big reaction out of him." Temari complained before flopping her head down on the table right before flinging it right back up. "He so fucking annoys the shit out of me." She stated as if he was Satan's spawn.

"Sounds to me like you've finally met your match." Tenten concluded with an evil grin.

* * *

"She is stubborn, annoying and won't listen to me." Shikamaru vented and a vein bulged in his forehead.

"Dude..." Chouji began. "You just described your mom."

"...well that proves it." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Proves what?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm going to die."

* * *

"My match?" Temari repeated in a question.

"Yeah, never has any guy ever put up with your shit. Not only is he putting up with it but he's flinging it in your face." Tenten explained.

"Now you're covered in shit." Sakura blurted out before realizing what she had just said.

"Okay...well I think I just need to step up my game." Temari replied with the grin of a devil and an evil look in her eye. "Well let's go shopping" Temari suggested before the four of them headed off.

* * *

"Or that your gonna marry her." Sasuke casually stated.

"What? Why the hell would I marry her?" Shikamaru asked in shock.

"You said it yourself; she's a stubborn annoying bitch." Neji reiterated.

"As are all the females that your family has married, including your mom." Naruto finished.

"Yeah man, I didn't even know a grandmother could be a bitch till I met yours." Kiba supported.

"...That doesn't prove anything." Shikamaru replied.

"Okay, stay in denial. We're hitting the game store, let's go." Sasuke ordered as he got up and everyone followed his lead.

Shikamaru followed behind but couldn't help thinking about what they had said.

* * *

**Hey. Here's another chapter. I don't like how I wrote this but I wanted to see how it would turn out. If you guys want I will write this chapter normally. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm almost half way to beating my record. I love hearing from you all. If you think this story is losing momentum it's not. I am in the mid beginning of the story, once I get pass it the story will get better. **

**Also I am writing a Naruto Christmas comedy about Shikamaru and Temari called "Holiday Mischief." and I was wondering if any of you would be interested in reading it. I just need some extra push for getting that one done. **

**Well cya. Happy reading.**


	5. The Brothers Strike Back

**Get out of MY room!**

**Chapter 5: The brother's strike back**

It was evening of the second day and Temari had just gotten back from shopping. She couldn't buy much but was happy with her New T-shirt. She thought it was fitting for this time. She walked inside the house and noticed Shikamaru's jacket was hanging on the rack. Great, he's probably down there, Temari thought with a huff before heading down a hall way and through the door into her brothers rooms. "Hey guys." She greeted as she saw Gaara playing an extremely violent video game and Kankuro on their laptop.

"Eh." Gaara replied, too involved in ripping a fat guy in half.

"Hey sis, how's it going with Lazy Boy?" Kankuro asked as he turned around.

"Gaaahhhh, I don't want to talk about it." Temari groaned before flopping down on a chair.

"Okay." Kankuro stated before turning back to his computer.

Temari's head instantly perked up. "What?" She asked her younger brother.

"I said Okay." Kankuro answered with a confused look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Uh...because you said you didn't want to talk about it?" Kankuro questioned more then answered.

"So that's it? Just an Okay? I thought you guys cared!" Temari snapped and Kankuro scooted away in his rolling chair with a scared expression.

"Help...me." Kankuro whispered to Gaara who pointed at the screen as somebody's head was ripped off.

"I mean don't you guys know that if a girl says she doesn't want to talk about something she really does want to talk about it but she wants you to show interest." Temari explained and Kankuro thought for a minute.

"Women are confusing." He finally stated.

"You have no idea." Shikaku stated as he walked passed the window carrying a bloody bag and a shovel.

"Okay...weird...so what don't you want to talk about but really do?" Kankuro asked nervously.

"It's that sloth I have to share a room with. I mean he's driving me insane..." Temari began

"Temari...I changed my mind, I don't care." Kankuro interrupted before turning back to his computer leaving Temari speechless. "But don't worry, you'll have him running for the hills soon enough."

Temari frowned before smiling, causing Kankuro to lean way back in his chair with a terrified look in his way. "Temari...please don't kill me." Kankuro whimpered and Gaara even hid behind Kankuro.

"I'm scared bro." Gaara whispered.

"Ahh don't be." Temari reassured. "All you have to do is help me annoy that Lazy brain and make him break. Which I am sure that two nuisances of your level could achieve quite easily." Temari explained with a sly smile. She could feel victory upon her, her brothers felt fear and panic upon them.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each before looking back at Temari and nodded in unison.

Temari smiled with confidence in her new plan as she headed down the basement steps after taking a shower in the upstairs bathroom, she did not want a repeat. Gaara and Kankuro had gone off to bug shikamaru half an hour ago and according to her calculations Shikamaru should be brittle and ready to break by now. However what she saw when she opened the door made her brain explode.

"Dude, I had no idea you could get such good quality on bootlegs." Kankuro stated as he and his brother stared at the screen like a stupid monkey and a homicidal monkey. Temari stared dumb founded at the scene that had unfolded before her to her horror. Kankuro and Gaara were watching a movie on Shikamaru's laptop while the Lazy kid himself sat on a bed reading a book.

Shikamaru casually looked up with a triumphant look. "Oh hey Temari..." Shikamaru said with mocking and spite. At the mention of Temari her two brothers froze, unafraid to look at her in fear of being obliterated by her special move, "Ultimate Temari mega death Obliteration glare!" so Kankuro quickly turned the volume up, not daring to even glance at her. But hey they knew they were gonna die anyways so might as well finish the movie.

Temari's left eye twitched. "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL YOU GOD DAMN SHIT FILLED BASTARD!!!!!!" Temari screamed with fury equal to an erupting volcano but in this cause Temari was ten times more deadly.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Shikaku cringed at the sound of Temari's exploding Rage. "Gosh, she sounds like you did on our honeymoon." Shikaku groaned but his wife merely smiled as she continued to read her "Cosmo" magazine.

"If you accept defeat now I will take off 1 week of chores honey." Yoshino purred with victory almost in her grasp.

"Nah." Shikaku muttered as he flopped down on the bed and turned to face his wife. "Do you think it's wrong to bet at our children's expense?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh of course not. After all we created them; we have a right to bet on our children's minor problems." Yoshino replied as she put her magazine down. "Now shut up..." She said softly before turning out the lights.

"Troublesome woman." Shikaku's voice muttered in the dark but he was grinning.

Back to the basement.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Temari exclaimed and Shikamaru's grin just deepened at the sight of her fury.

"Well I was watching a bootlegged copy of "Saw VI" when your brothers barged in with all the subtlety of brain surgery with a Chain Saw swing a baseball bat. They saw the movie and even you with you primitive cave-woman mind can figure out the rest." Shikamaru explained before raising the book in front of him as Temari shrieked, followed by Gaara's and Kankuro's screams of pain and terror as Shikamaru presumed she beat the ever-living shit out of them. "Don't get any blood on the carpet." Was all he said before the two brothers ran out of the room and up the stairs like two scared puppies with their tails in between their legs.

Temari Growled before turning to face Shikamaru. "Give up yet?" Shikamaru asked as he stood up and walked over to face the furious beast. "You can't beat me in a game of strategy, accept it and go." Shikamaru instructed with crossed arms and a cocky smile. temari's closed eyes wtitched before...

"WHAM!"

Temari's knee smashed in between Shikamaru's legs and the genius didn't even have time to scream before he fell to the ground in the fetal position. "Now you listen up! I'm done with these petty pranks, From now on your entering a world of pain of which not even hell can match!" Temari screamed at her fallen enemy. Then she smiled wickedly. "Nighty night." She said sweetly before sitting on her bed and flipping the lights off.

"...troublesome...bitch." Shikamaru wheezed as he lay on the floor. "Now I know how Dad fells."

* * *

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry for not updating recently. That was my fault. I've had lots of stuff going on. I will try to update this one as much as I can and thank you all for being patient.**

**This chapter is sorta a filler to get me back into the groove and give Kankuro and Gaara some more air time. And I know the whole guy getting kneed thing is cliché and over used but just imagine Temari kneeing shikamaru and his face and him falling into the fetal position, his eyes twitching and teeth clenched...it's just freaking hilarious...and very painful to watch. **

**Well please review. I'm getting closer to breaking my old review record. Also I love hearing your reviews. They are the highlights of most of my days and everyone is appreciated. **


	6. Two weeks later

**Get Out of MY room!**

**Chapter 6: Two weeks later**

Temari stretched as she awoke with a yawn. Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her every curve. She turned her head with another yawn and Shikamaru instantly turned his head to face the other way as so she wouldn't notice. It had been 2 weeks since Shikamaru had entered hell but hey, he had to admit it had a great view. "Ahh, your still here?" Temari tried to groan but after the first week it had became more like a chore.

"Eh...morning to you too." Shikamaru replied tiredly as he stretched his arms in the air before sliding into a sitting position with his legs hanging off his bed.

"I call first shower." Temari stated as she slid off her bed and walked over to her dresser. Shikamaru secretly loved how she slept in a purple tank top and very short black shorts. It had become the highlight of his mornings to see her get up and bend over to get clothes out of the dresser.

"Sure, whatever." Shikamaru yawned as he stood up and raised an eyebrow as he watched Temari walk away. He had meant what he said the first day he met Temari. 'Nice legs' he thought in his head with an amused smile. Temari entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Also Shikamaru heard the 3 new locks all click.

He decided to go upstairs and maybe make some breakfast. Shikamaru put on a pair of tan shorts and a dark green T-shirt before heading upstairs.

Meanwhile Temari sighed as she closed the door. "Damn it" she muttered under her breath as she rubbed her head. Over the past two weeks while the insulting had been lowered a notch the sexual tension had risen. Like Shikamaru she couldn't' help but steal a few glances at her room mate when they weren't looking. Her friends had told her that when you live with a guy you start feeling some tension, she thought there might be a little but this was ridiculous. She just sighed again before turning the shower on and undressing.

Upstairs Shikamaru was frying a few eggs. True it was more effort then a bowl of cold cereal but all the cereal they had was either chocolaty or filled with marshmallows and food coloring. He liked scrambled eggs because they didn't involve flipping or anything besides mashing up. He quickly made his eggs and plopped down in the recliner. He started to eat in silence but his mind really wasn't focused on the food.

All he could think about was Temari. He had to admit that the last 2 weeks weren't bad and he sorta enjoyed their banter now that they weren't hate filled insults. Also she reminded him of his mom and that sorta actually attracted him to her. It actually made sense going by the Oedipus complex that stated kids are born in love with their mom and they are attracted to people like their mom in a romantic way. (True, that's all true. You can look it up if you want but it is true)

He imagined dating Temari. It would definitely be troublesome but hey according to his dad and every guy on the planet all relationships with women are troublesome. But she wasn't like most other girls he had met. She didn't seem girly, or whinny though she was bitchy but hey he had managed to live with one his entire life. Even with all the negative he still liked her somehow. However he was still a guy so his mind began to wander. He thought about the first time he met Temari and also made a mental correction to his memory. 'She has a fan tattoo above her but, not on it.' he corrected. He learned that a while back.

"Hey, I don't suppose any eggs for me?" Temari stated, breaking Shikamaru's train of thought.

"You suppose correct." Shikamaru answered before finishing his food and heading down to take a shower. "Make Eggs yourself." He suggested as he disappeared down the basement stairs.

"Fine..." Temari replied to Shikamaru's suggestion but was grimacing. Eggs sounded really good but she couldn't cook with a rat's ass. Even Kankuro could cook better then her. "Well, guess I'll just have cereal." Temari mumbled, preferring cold cereal over a house fire.

_Later that day..._

"Yeah sure, I'll get a ride to the mall." Temari stated on the phone before saying bye and clicking it off. Temari sighed before turning to Shikamaru who was sitting across the living room. "Hey, um could you perhaps give me a ride to the Mall?" She asked sweetly with a smile.

Really the whole sweet tone and the smile didn't do a thing but you know Shikamaru. He's a sucker for stubborn, scary bitches so he of course sighed "Sure..."

Temari grinned before quickly running to get ready. "Troublesome female." Shikamaru finished before putting down his book and stretching. He grabbed his green jacket and headed outside. "Why am I doing this...?" The teen mumbled as he slammed the door on his truck. He ran the question through his mind. 'Why am I' he thought again and an answer started forming but then "WHAM!" and it was gone.

"Hey, thanks." Temari said as she got into the truck and slammed the door shut. Shikamaru jumped a little but nodded.

"Eh, I needed to get out anyways." Shikamaru replied and started the truck.

Temari frowned and looked away, out the window as the scenery started passing. "Why'd you get up at 5 the first day?" Temari asked quietly.

Shikamaru didn't say anything but his eyes seem to shift. "What about it?" He asked plainly and seemed a little bit more tense.

Temari glanced downward before turning her head to face the side of Shikamaru's. "Well you don't seem like the type to get up so early." Temari said and once again no reaction.

"True but maybe I got up just to annoy you." Shikamaru deflected.

Temari shook her head. "No, that would be too troublesome for you." Temari poked a hole in his logic.

Shikamaru lowered his head a little. "I was visiting a friend." He answered with no emotion, no anything, just hollowness.

Temari decided not to press the issue any more and returned to looking outside. "Why the Fan?" Shikamaru suddenly asked as he lit a cigarette and took a drag,

"What?" Temari asked as she turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"Your tattoo, why is it a Fan?" Shikamaru asked and motioned his head towards her back.

"Wait, why do you care?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow, even more confused.

"I don't but you asked me a question and I answered so you have to answer my question." Shikamaru explained.

"I didn't agree to that." Temari responded with a frown and went back to starring out the window.

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you have to Bow to the driver again?" Shikamaru casually asked with his plain face.

Temari turned again with a confused face, "Bow to the what?" The words barely escaped her lips before the car stopped and her head collided with the dashboard once again.

"Now, Why the fan?" Shikamaru asked again with a amused smile and Temari rubbed her forehead. "Or do you need to bow the driver yet again?" Shikamaru asked with a sly grin.

Temari stayed silent but sighed. "I just liked it that's all." She replied but no hint of sarcasm or anything in her voice. "It's sorta....oh I don't know, I just like it." She concluded with a shake of her head.

Shikamaru nodded. "I think I might know why you liked it so much." Shikamaru suddenly stated and Temari once again looked at him.

"Well then what do you think?" Temari asked and propped her head up with her hand.

"Well a fan is usually related to wind but it doesn't flow with the wind, it goes against the wind to create it's own sorta." Shikamaru explain casually and Temari was surprised.

"Why do you think that's why?" Temari asked.

"Because that's you basically. If you don't like how things are going you change it and make your own path kinda." Shikamaru explained with a shrug.

Temari couldn't help but realize the truth of what he had just said. He had pin pointed not only the tattoo but Temari as well. People had tried that before but just came up with Bitch. "Maybe." Temari replied as she stared out the window again.

* * *

**Hey everyone, Here's the 6th chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**On a side note in response to the last review as to Gaara being weak. This is my reasoning, No matter how Badass or tough a kid is, a big sister is still very scary when mad. That was my thinking.**

**And hope everyone had a merry Christmas and happy new Years.**

**And once again review and tell me what you think but still no flaming. **

**I am going to make a sequel to this story but I would appreciate ideas for it. Every Idea helps.**


	7. Just talking

**Get Out of MY room!**

**Chapter 6: Just Talking**

The old truck doors creaked as the two teenagers exited the Green hunk of junk. "You sure you wanna stay? I can get a ride home." Temari asked with a glance at Shikamaru as they walked towards the mall. The Mall had an old style feudal Japan look and was completely huge. They had parked as far back as possible. When Temari had asked why they didn't park closer Shikamaru just said getting out later would be too troublesome and walking wouldn't be as much of a drag.

Shikamaru shrugged at her question. "I've got time and my mom's always bugging me about getting out." Shikamaru replied seeming bored as can be. While all that was true he had neglected to say the third reason for reputation purposes. "Don't worry, I'll leave you alone. Probably catch a movie." He reassured with a slightly less plain and board tone.

Temari nodded and they kept walking through the parking lot but frowning a little. Really she wouldn't mind him hanging out with her a little but decided not to say anything. 'Probably just think I'm a troublesome bitch anyways.' she reminded herself but felt a little down at that thought.

Truth was Shikamaru did think Temari as troublesome but as a troublesome girl not a troublesome bitch. True that his first impression of her but since it was followed by Troublesome Girl it was presumed it would be followed by the other stages of troublesome love. There were many other stages but those will be revealed later.

As they neared the door Shikamaru stepped ahead and grabbed the door first. 'Impatient son of a bitch' Temari instinctively thought coldly but was a little surprised when he opened the door and stood there, waiting for her to enter. "Eh...thank you." Temari said with a little nod through her surprise before entering the building and Shikamaru followed her in.

It was still a little early so it wasn't overcrowded, though that wouldn't last for long. They had entered on the second floor and the food court was on the other side of the mall, unfortunately so were the movies. "So...whatcha gonna see?" Temari asked as they started their long walk, her eyes looking at the ground ahead of her. After a while the whole "I hate you cause of a troublesome situation due to events uncontrolled by us." thing got old after a while, so she decided to give acting civil a try for once.

"Dunno, just gonna see what they got." Was the simple reply, and Temari sighed. She had hoped for something more, a conversation rather than awkward silence. _Wait, why should I care? I can get a long just fine not talking to him; he's a lazy ass anyways. _Temari's thoughts all resembled those, however surprisingly; she wouldn't get much time to mull on such thoughts.

"Any suggestions?" It was an incredibly vague and general question, but one good for starting small talk. Besides, it was best eh could come up with at the time.

This caught Temari off guard but she hid it well and turned to face him as they walked. "Well...depends on what you like." It was a simple and casual response, but like Shikamaru's, it could further the conversation without any awkwardness...at least that was the thought.

Movies...truth was Shikamaru rarely watched any TV of any kind; he usually just got dragged to the movies by his friends. "Anything's fine...just not some over-dramatic chick-flick." Shikamaru answered with a shrug, he was beginning to doubt that the conversation would go anywhere.

"Yeah, those are pretty lame." _Damn it, this wasn't going anywhere. Mission failed!_

"Nah, their just completely ridiculous."

"Really? How so?" It was about then that Temari later realized she should have stopped.

"Well...everything really. The plots are completely crap, just like the ideas their based on." This was the point when Shikamaru mentally winced; a chill down his spine just told him that something bad was going to happen.

"Huh? What ideas?" It took Temari a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. "You mean Love?"

"Exactly." Even with his earlier warning, his mouth proceeded to dig him even deeper. "It's all troublesome fairy tale bull." Shikamaru stated with a shrug, his eyes looking straight forward.

"Not all of it, just some." Temari muttered without realizing what she had just implied. Even though she wasn't your typical girl, she was still a girl and had some belief in...Love.

"Nope, it's all troublesome crap. All it does is give people delusional fantasies."

Temari had never really wondered about Shikamaru's thoughts towards certain things, Love to be specific. But at first thought she'd think that he didn't believe in anything of the sorts. Yet...for reason it threw her off. She didn't know why, she doubted that it was because she liked him or anything. Yet she couldn't figure it. Yet she had no clue. Yet there are so many yets but no answers.

"How? How is being happy with another person a delusional fantasies?" Temari said with much more defense than she would have liked. She had often detached herself for such thoughts on the matter, but for reason she felt offended? Maybe even a little hurt...No, she was just looking for a fight, that's all... at least that's what she was telling herself.

The Pineapple headed genius hadn't except anything in response, much less her getting defensive. "That's not what I'm talking about. I mean the idea of just wanting to be with that one person, their flaws and everything... it's pure Hollywood." as much as Temari seemed to dislike hearing this, Shikamaru found himself disliking saying it. _**It's because of me, the part of Shikamaru that believes unbelievable things that *gets attacked and beaten by logic and reasoning* I shall be back!**_

Temari begged to differ but his brain knew it wasn't a good idea. "Well what about your parents?" Did you seriously think that she was gonna listen to her brain when she hasn't once this entire conversation...I don't think so.

"My parents...I dunno what they got but it isn't love...my dad blames it on the Nara curse." Oh crap, how he later wished he hadn't let that slip.

"Nara Curse?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow as she stopped glancing around. They were only halfway there...how fucking great.

"That's what my dad calls it, according to him it's some sort of magnetism. The Lazy Nara men are always attracted to strong and scary women, usually a little bitchy." You know for an IQ that's off the charts he doesn't really think about what he's saying till something bad happens.

"Oh, that's very...interesting." Temari said. "Isn't that basically me?" Temari thought...well at least she thought it was a thought...it wasn't.

She instantly turned red and looked away, surprisingly so did Shikamaru.

* * *

First of all...I am so sorry for such a delay. Things got really ehctic and I had a few breakdowns, but the muse is back, as is my brain.

Kay, I know that some of this may be out of their chaarcters but I tried not to be too outlandish.

Hope ya all enjoy this chapter, The sequel is in it's design stages and has a title, which will be revealed in the final chapter. And also Please review, I've missed hearing from you but can't wait to hear more. Please review, tell me what you like the best, it really makes my day!


	8. Author's Note

**Author's note**

**Hey, I know I haven't been updating often and I apologize for that. I've been trying to plot out the story more and was hoping to have it figured out by now, however it isn't the case at the moment. So I decided to temporallyput this on Hiatuss til I have the plot figured out. But please don't worry, I'll try to get it up and going as soon as humanly, or inhumanly, possible. Please forgive my lack of planning ahead, most of my stories aren't this long and no where near as popular so this is uncharted territory to me. Though on a good note I shall be receiving my own computer soon and School will be out, granting me more time to work on this story. And so to end this Message thank you for understanding and hope to that you all will come back and enjoy the story once Hiatus is over.  
**

**Cya later Everyone **

** -Chaotic Monkey Overlord (Thinking about changing it, not sure though.) **


	9. Breakfast in bed, literally

**Get out of MY Room!**

**Chapter 8: Breakfast in bed... literally**

**_Wow, has it been a month already? _**Shikamaru realized in slight bewilderment as he glanced at the small Calendar on the fridge. **_Something's messing with my head; it barely feels like 2 weeks. _**He thought as he rummaged through the fridge. **_Well she has been driving me crazy... though not sure in which way. _**

It was true, a month had gone by and surprisingly, it wasn't half-bad. It seemed to just fly by, like when you're having fun. **_Yeah, I seriously doubt that living with her can be counted as "Fun" _**Shikamaru commented silently with a small smile. **_But than again, there's never a dull moment, but than yet again I could use some down time... but later. _**

It would have been easy to get away from Temari and everything, but he didn't. It still baffled Shikamaru. Temporary escape would be so easy, yet he didn't even try. **_Probably spent more time at home this past month than the last Six._**

Shikamaru sighed at his thoughts. This time actually wasn't that easy on Shikamaru, at least not mentally. He'd probably been thinking about Temari more than he would like to, but he couldn't help it. He was still conflicted on the reason why, and still just as lost as ever. **_Even when I'm away from her she tortures me._**

As this happened, Shikamaru had gotten started on making his breakfast. Though whether it of been a slip-up, or truly his sub-conscious hi-jacking his body, well anyways he noticed the extra eggs he had added "Just great." Shikamaru mumbled but didn't fret, just continued cooking his mistake.

* * *

The basement stairs creaked as the Nara stepped don softly, trying to make as little noise as possible. **_Good thing I left the door open _**He thought in relief, balance wasn't his thing. And yes, that included carrying two plates of Eggs with a glass of Orange juice on each. **_Can't believe this _**He admitted in his head.

As Shikamaru entered the room he was welcomed with quite a... well definitely not bad sight. Temari was laying sound asleep on her bed; Shikamaru swore his Jaw almost dropped. She was lying on her side with the sheets sliding half-way off the bed, revealing her beautiful, and scantly clad, sleeping form. She wore a purple tank top that had ridden up her torso during the night, just below her upper chest, giving him a good view of her perfect hourglass figure. And to add to it her black sleeping boxers had done nothing to cover her perfect legs.

The entire sight was enough to leave Shikamaru paralyzed, his eyes drinking in the wonderful sight, savoring it slowly. He hated to admit it, but damn it, she was stunning. **_...Nice legs_**

But there was something else that caught his eye. For once she didn't appear scary, tough or anything like that. Her hair was down and her face was softened and relaxed. That was where his eyes stopped, just watching her beautiful face. **_Oh god, what the hell's going on with me...?_**

As what seemed like an eternity passed by, Shikamaru sunk into his mind and his thoughts began to flood and burn. **_I've got to get myself together before something bad happens.... than again what could be so bad about it? AGGHH! What are you, a Fucking moron?! Get a hold of yourself; she's an evil, scary and troublesome woman for Pete's sake! _**

**_Exactly!_**

"Just calm down." He muttered to himself. It was getting almost too much for him to take. She had him so torn between hatred and... Something else that he didn't know which way was up.

"Just... give her the eggs and leave." Shikamaru sighed softly, the stress of the inner conflict finally wearing on him. All the conflicting thoughts vanished for the time, but he knew they'd be back, they always did.

So that's what he did... well at least that's what he attempted to do. In test it turned out much different than in Theory. But than again, who said different was always bad?

The slacker walked slowly over to her Dresser, trying to be as silent as possible. The plan was to place it on her dresser, walk away, leave and go watch clouds all day.... mission failed.

It would have worked, it was so simple, hell it was even Idiot-proof. But unforentely it wasn't genius proof.

As Shikamaru creped quietly to the dresser, he made the mistake of taking another look. And that my friend, was all it took for a Teenage Genius to not watch where the fuck he was going.

It was official; the cosmic powers were conspiring against poor Shikamaru. Just like they had made look up when he did, just like when they hold open the door for her and now they made Temari stretch and move her leg.

One minute Shikamaru was walking and staring, the next he was falling and his life flashing before his eyes.

What happened next was just a blur, all Shikamaru knew was that one minute he was falling, and the next he was on his back, with a Furious Temari on top of him in a rather... well lets just say "Awkward" position

"WHAT THE HELL!" Temari screamed her face red with anger and seething in rage.

"It's - um - well." Shikamaru stuttered witlessly, for once again possibly the first time in his life.

"WELL!" She exclaimed again, oblivious to their current position.

"Yeah... please don't kill me." Shikamaru commented weakly, trying to unsuccessfully hide his nervousness... and fear. However Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited for the end to come, too lazy to even try to live. At first he heard nothing, than much to his shock, confusion and humiliation, Temari was laughing.

"God Shikamaru, you're so pathetic." Temari giggled, in a non-girly girl way of course. Shikamaru opened his eyes and couldn't believe it, Temari could laugh. He never thought that even be possible, let alone at his scared pleads... no wait, that part he expected.

"What? No smart ass comment?" Temari questioned as she got off Shikamaru and grabbed his arm to help him up.

"Actually... I got nothing." He admitted as he held onto Temari's arm and stood up.

"Wow, now there's a shocker." Temari played as she released his arm, her rage forgotten. "Never expected that."

"Never expected to fall on you and live." The Smart ass countered as he headed over to his side of the room.

"And he's back." Temari sighed, trying to hide her grin. Than it finally clicked. "Why is there scrambled eggs everywhere?"

"Dunno." Shikamaru quickly avoided as he grabbed his jacket off his bed.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" She sighed with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope, more like wishful thinking." He deflected before escaping up the stairs.

Temari sighed. "Should have killed him when I had the chance." She sighed as she sat down on her bed. "Than again I wouldn't have somebody to bitch with." She added before something caught her eye.

Scattered across the floor was 2 plates, and two forks. At first she thought little of it, than she smiled. "Shika... you're not half bad."

* * *

Finally it's done! I've gotta say, this chapter kept kicking my ass, by far the most difficult one for one, and I'd say not one of my top ten chapters, but hey something's better than nothing. Sorry it took so long, but Writer's block assassinated my muse, I had to do the whole pet cemetery thing to revive her, and all that good stuff.

Okay, first of all... The story's off Hiatus and I will be updating as regularly as possible. However, instead of every 2 weeks like I stated earlier, it's gonna be every 2-4 weeks, though that should be cut down when School gets out.

Secondly, thank you everyone who's reviewed, faved or alerted. It always brightens my day and boost my ego. And please, carry on reviewing, it's always refreshing.

Okay, now as I've mentioned in the last actual chapter, I do have a sequel in mind, though I make no promises about it. Now usually I do not like sequel titles that are almost identical copies to the first one, but in this case it fits. So here it is

**Get out of MY House**

And no, it's not gonna be just a remake, copy, or anything of this one besides a sequel, except for the title and minor details. I'd rather not give away anything else, though I know most of you have it figured out already. It will have it's resemblances to this one, but with a few new elements and characters along with most other stuff.


	10. Father Son Moment

**Get out of MY Room!**

**Chapter 9: Father-Son moment**

_**Well, so much for a "Normal" morning **_Shikamaru thought with a sigh. The Lazy Genius leaned against the basement door, breathing heavily. It was strange, and completely frustrating. No matter what he did, no matter how low he kept his head, the universe just kept screwing with him. Everything was so simple; nothing surprised him, scared him, or even got to him. But now, as soon as some troublesome woman invaded his room, nothing seemed simple.

The whole incident just bewildered him. His actions were abnormal and almost erratic. He could pass it off as simply miscounting the eggs, or that he was just scared, or that he... well the last one didn't even have a simple cover up. He'd made eggs for her; she rendered him witless, and made him flee like a gutless coward.

Everything was fresh in his mind, the thoughts racing through his mind, everything clear as day. He wasn't scared of her; he was embarrassed by the whole damn situation.

"Troublesome." He muttered. With a final sigh he cleared the incident from his thoughts and walked away from the door.

"Girl Troubles?" A half-awake voice said/asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "You know this is all your fault."

"My fault?" Shikaku asked as he leaned forward on the recliner.

"You should have used protection." Shikamaru answered dryly while grabbing another cup of coffee.

"Oh ha-ha, but than we wouldn't have an emotionless, lazy genius ass of a son." His dad retorted with a chuckle.

"Exactly." The younger Nara corrected as he walked over to the couch and slumped down into it.

Shikaku shrugged. "Well when you're done cutting your wrists, feel free to do your old man a favor and bail."

Shikamaru lifted his head from the couch and arched an accusatory eyebrow. "I swear you and mom have a betting problem."

"Hey some couples play scrabble, we bet." He admitted casually. "We're up to four months so do me a solid, and wimp out."

"Why do you always bet against me?" Shikamaru sighed as he leaned his head back against the couch again.

"Ouch, now that hurts Shikamaru, go ahead and hit me below the belt would ya." Shikaku replied in mock offense.

"Wouldn't it just be simpler to just say yes" His son stated in cynical fashion.

"Hey, I only bet against you when it comes to women." The other defended.

"Wow, glad to know you've got such faith in my women skills."Shikamaru retorted sarcastically.

"No it's not that." Shikaku denied casually. "It's your lack of."

Shikamaru signed. "Got it all from you."

"Touché." Shikaku returned with a smirk.

"Thanks." Shika accepted dryly. "So... mom's betting for me?"

"Not really, more like your ability to piss people off." Shikaku explained.

Shikamaru paused for a split second "Well she sure knows a safe bet."

"True, but I'm betting on a law of nature." His Dad reassured.

"I didn't know beer makes everything better applies to this."

"No... Well yes it does, but that's not the one I'm talking bout." Shikaku snorted. "I'm talking about the unchangeable truth."

For a second Shikamaru reverted to deep thoughts "Women are Crazy?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." Shikaku chuckled. "So anyways, how's it been living with troublesome women?"

"Wouldn't it be simpler to ask a mirror?"

"Fair enough, but every man's hell is different."

"Alright." Shikamaru sighed. "Here it goes."

And so, Shikamaru quickly summarized his time with Temari in with unrated bluntness, detail and avoidance of his inner thoughts. Took about 10 minutes.

Now Shikaku had had more than his fair share of troublesome stories, but even he was left bewildered after hearing his son's recollection of the pass month. "You're yanking my chain right?" Shikaku questioned after a pause.

Shikamaru shook his head lazily.

"So, you embarrassed her in public, might have given her brain damage… twice, literally got hit below the belt and got attacked while bringing her breakfast? And you're still alive?" Shikaku asked in a stunned kind of way.

Shikamaru paused. "Can I go now?"

At first Shikaku said nothing. "Holy shit." And he laughed his ass off. "Oh I'm so sorry Shikamaru, I take it back. You got women skills, their just shit." He laughed.

"Once again, got it all from you." Shikamaru muttered darkly.

"Oh really?" Shikaku smirked. "At Least I know when a girl likes me."

"What's that got to do with this?" Shika snapped.

"Seriously? She practically handed you a resume and said 'please ask me out, I fit all the requirements.' And you don't do jack shit." Mr. Nara accused. "Geez Shikamaru, you'd think with an I.Q. like yours, you'd at least know when a girl likes ya."

"Just shut up will ya." Shikamaru grunted in frustration.

"In a minute." Shikaku grinned. "So what's your game plan? Are you gonna get up off your ass and ask her out? Or are you going to help your old man out?"

For one of the many times in his life, Shikamaru wished God had a mounted laser pointed targeted on him. _**What the hell am I supposed to do? I hate her… yet I can't help but like her. She's bitchy, scary, hard-headed and why the hell am I drawn to that? Why couldn't I just have been born with normal taste in women? Nara curse, ha! More like a death wish.**_

"Well, I've made my point." Shikaku said, breaking Shikamaru out of inner thought. "Good luck." And with that, Shikaku stood up and started towards the stairs.

"Hey Dad." Shikamaru stated, causing Shikaku to pause. "Do you really think that if mom's stuck doing your crap for four months, she'll want to do anything else?" Shikamaru stated with a devious tone.

"…ah fuck."

After grabbing another cup of coffee for himself and one for Yoshino, Shikaku left his son to his thoughts and headed back to the master bedroom. Yoshino appeared sound asleep on their California king sized bed, but after hearing shikamaru's morning, Shikaku walked to his side of the bed and placed the coffees on his bed side table. Spilt Eggs were one thing, but coffee could kill you.

"One of those better be mine." Yoshino threatened.

"Depends." Shikaku said with a sly grin as his wife sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, not today pal." Yoshino stated as she grabbed her coffee and took a sip. Shikaku looked like someone just kicked his dog. "Don't give me that look, your spoiled enough as it is." She added sternly.

"Oh all right." Shikaku groaned before sitting on the side of the bed.

"So, what took you so long?" Yoshino asked with a raised eyebrow as she continued to sip her coffee.

"Huh? What took me so long, what?" Shikaku yawned, already half-asleep.

His wife just rolled her eyes. "I swear, any lazier and you'd be a vegetable." She muttered before suddenly, and violently, whacked her husband's head with her pillow, knocking him onto his back. "Feel like talking now, honey?" Yoshino asked sweetly, her smile deadly.

"Alright, ceasefire." Shikaku groaned pathetically before sitting up. "I was talking to Shikamaru."

"Really?" Yoshino wondered, her surprise showing on her face. Then her eyes narrowed. "About what exactly?"

"Oh, you know... guy stuff." The man deflected casually. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

Yoshino obviously wanted more specifics, but she let it drop with a yawn. "Well the young ones should be waking soon; I've got to go get ready." And with that she was up on her feet and into the adjoined bathroom.

"Hey, baby?" Shikaku called while lying back down on the bed. "I think we should call off the bet."

"What? Why?" Yoshino replied as she stuck her head out of the doorway.

"Well... as responsible parents, betting on our children's problems is just plain wrong... no matter how we justify it as being our right as parents." Shikaku lied, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Bullshit!" Yoshino roared. "I know what you're up to. And not gonna happen, lover boy!"

"Damnit!"

Hey again. Sorry, but my muse and typing capabilities never seem to match up. My home computer's keyboard is glitching and my Muse keeps dumping me for another author, Bill Shakespeare or something like that. So yeah, I must be a masochist cause this chapter, like the last, keeps trying to kill me. I've got no clue how to go about this story any more. I want to keep going but my vision and plan for this story keeps changing on me.

Well actually, I kind of have it plotted out but not sure how good it's gonna be. I'm afraid it won't have enough build up, or it'll end too quickly or something like that. So because I'm so confused and stuck, but want to continue this story, feel free to shout out any suggestions or such. Maybe it'll help me figure this whole thing out. What I might do is continue as planned and if enough people want me to, I'll redo it another way.

Okay, anyways. I know I said this story was gonna stay T... I lied. I'm might be changing it to M, but only because of the cussing. According to my brother, my profanity use is well above PG-13, or T, or anything like that. And because I don't want to get into any trouble, for reasons I do not understand, I might up the rating. But only for the cursing and such... well for now at least.... no idea what I mean by that... or do I? ...do I? Feel free to give me your thoughts on changing it to M or not.

Hmm, what else? Oh yeah. Thank you all for the reviews. It's encouraging and refreshing to hear from you, and there's quite a few of you. But man, 75 reviews... I am dead seriously impressed, no joke. So please, I beg of you, keep them coming, their like little explosions in my day... and I like explosions.

Well that's all for now, enjoy.

-The person writing this


	11. Just another day

**Get out of MY Room!**

**Chapter 10: Just another day**

Okay, just wanted to say first off that this is staying T and to once again remind all readers of my colorful language and teenage mind. Also, _Italics_ are Temari's Thoughts and _**Bold Italics **_are Shikamaru's. And I'm pretty sure you guys all know I tend to zoom in and out of character, so expect more of that and don't hurt me for it.

* * *

"Hey, wake up Pineapple head!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, breaking Shikamaru out of his slumber.

"Get lost." Shikamaru tiredly ordered as he attempted to bury his head even more into his arms. _**Make the stupid man go away.**_

"No way! The evening rush begins in 5 minutes and we're not gonna cover your slacker ass again. Believe it!" Naruto yelled before storming away.

Shikamaru cursed as his head remained resting on his arms. "This job isn't worth minimum wage." And with that said he raised his head and sighed.

He was sitting at a bar in what looked like a club of sorts, complete with neon signs, a small dance floor, a DJ, and all the other crap Shikamaru wanted to torch. Ichiraku Ramen Bar may not be the best name for a popular teen hangout, but by some act of the devil himself, it was always cursed with a crowd.

"True. But where else could you do half the work and get all the pay?" A voice questioned jokingly behind the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to work Boss." The Nara boy grunted before leaving his comfy corner booth.

Shikamaru slowly joined his boss behind the bar before checking the inventory of sodas, juices, and all other non-alcoholic drinks he could serve. "Alright, we're all set Kakashi."

Kakashi, the boss, just nodded as he adjusted the mask covering his lower face. Nobody really understand the point of wearing a mask, but despite looking like a creep, he never took it off. "Okay, the rush should start shortly, everyone ready?"

"Believe it, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted energetically from his position by the sink. Also in the kitchen was Chouji, Rock Lee, and Kiba, all preparing their cooking stations. Sasuke and Neji just waited in a booth for the crowd to rush in like all lazy servers do and Shikamaru had the short straw with bartender duty.

An hour later...

_**Somebody up there must really hate me. Why else am I the only one capable of doing this troublesome job? **_Shikamaru muttered in his head as he handed the over-paying teen their sodas. "This is such a drag." Shikamaru sighed distastefully as he leaned on the counter-top.

"That's what you say about everything?" A familiar voice asked teasingly, prompting Shikamaru to look up in surprise. "Well that, or Troublesome this and troublesome that."

Now, just cause Shikamaru had seen her naked, didn't mean she couldn't still keep looking better and better even in clothing.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked plainly as he leaned his hands on the counter.

"Nice to see you too." Temari replied sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well I try not to lie." _**Nice to see ya Temari**_

"Oh, you've gotta love that Nara charm." Temari added as she shook her head, but couldn't help a small smile. _Yeah, something's gotta be wrong with me if I find any of this amusing. _

Women, the definition of troublesome. The Nara boy couldn't help but comply. She was just so damn adorable. In a scary, twisted sorta way that only Nara men could see. "Alright fine. Hi."

Temari smirked. _This never gets old. _"You know for a genius your vocabulary isn't very impressive."

_**Troublesome women. Fine I'll play along, but don't get used to it. **_"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Temari is the sun." He added in a perfectly poetic and charming manor. Then all his charm dropped dead and he returned to normal. "How's that? Or do I need to recite the entire damn play?" He questioned in his usual lazy manor.

"Wow..." Temari sighed, but in an impressed way. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to hit on me."

_**Finally you catch on. **_"Well good thing you know better than." Shikamaru said. A slight sadness in his voice at his own spoken words.

"Oh..." And for the same moment, Temari stared down at the counter, hiding her disappointment. _Damn it, get a hold of yourself. _

A few moments of awkward silence passed before a male customer interrupted it. "Hey, can I get a coke?" The man asked and Shikamaru nodded before turning around to fetch one from the ice-box.

As Shikamaru rummaged around a coke, the customer turned his attention to Temari. "Hey there, having fun?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"Not really." Temari grumbled before turning to face him. He was a little taller than herself and looked a year or two older, not that she was complaining though. His hair was bright blond and half of it came down to cover the right side of his face. "I'm Temari by the way."

"Deidara." The newcomer introduced with a grin.

Instantly Shikamaru didn't like the guy. The genius secretly prided himself on his natural ability to decipher a person within meeting them. _**You better not be hitting on my Temari. **_Shikamaru grumbled in his head before handing the coke over in exchange for a dollar.

"You never answered my question." Shikamaru reminded Temari, hoping that Deidara would lose interest and scram. "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care?" She replied with classic Temari attitude.

"Use your imagination." Shikamaru sighed before moving own the bar to take more drink orders, leaving Temari to huff in annoyance.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Deidara asked, momentary forgotten but not gone.

"What?" Temari asked in disbelief. "Oh no, god no. He's just..." Temari paused. _How can I put "The guy I live with." without making it sound... strange, questionable, slutty, or D. All of the above. _"You don't wanna know." She deflected with a smile. _Shikamaru's obviously not interested, no point in moping around I guess. _"So Deidara..." Ad let the flirting begin.

Meanwhile Shikamaru watched from the far end of the bar, getting drinks but still taking the time to make sure Deidara wasn't doing what he knew he was doing. Part of him wanted to punch the guy, the other part wanted to steal Temari away... then punch the stealing Bastard. And he couldn't help but curse under his breath when he saw them move away from the bar and take a seat at a booth, out of his job zone and limited throttling reach.

"Hey boss, I'm taking five." The Nara boy announced and got the nod of approval from the boss. Shikamaru wasted no time in retreating to the kitchen and lighting a cigarette.

"I doubt that's healthy." Chouji stated from his station at the grill.

"Yeah yeah, like your food isn't already a greasy heart-attack waiting to happen. I doubt smoking in the kitchens is going to make it that much worse." Shikamaru muttered darkly.

"What's eating you?" Kiba questioned as he cleaned the dishes... well more like Aumaru cleaned the dishes, while enjoying a quick snack, all in one.. Kiba was sitting in the corner reading a magazine.

"Nothing." the brooding teenager replied.

"No, he's just pissed that some guy beat him to Temari." Naruto blabbed as he walked in pushing the bus-boy cart.

"Harsh, but that's what you get for being a pussy." The dog-boy interjected.

"Shut up." Shikamaru snapped. "Besides... it's not over yet."

"Oh? Are you gonna man up and kick his ass?" -Kiba

"Doubt I could."

"Hatch a complex scheme that's gonna go wrong and blow up in your face?" -Naruto

"Maybe later."

"Do as you should of done in the first place and ask Temari out?" -Kakashi

"No, I can't compete with this guy."

"Deeply scar him emotionally, causing him to grow into an emotionless shell of a man?" -Sasuke

"That only works on you."

"Share in youthfulness!" -Rock lee

"Not sure what that means... but no."

"What then?"

Shikamaru just sighed. "Truthfully... you know what, it's over. Might as well drink and give up." _**Probably laugh or brutally maim me anyways. Might as well throw in the towel. **_

* * *

The next morning...

Shikamaru slowly sat up, holding his throbbing head. "Man, Dad wasn't kidding. I swear a horse kicked me in the head." He groaned almost painfully before trying to get his bearings. He saw a large bottle or two on the ground around his bed along with discarded clothing. Instantly he froze. Slowly, he turned.

"Yeah, not good... but hey, least I won't die a virgin." And his life flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_**Hey, long time no see, huh? Well don't worry, things have been touch and go lately, but I'll keep getting at it till it's over and done. lately I haven't been sure of the quality of my work but I've got a good feeling about the next chapter. So please keep reading, enjoying, or hating my work, whichever you prefer. And like always, let me know what you think. **_

_**Man, I'm gonna love writing the new chapter.**_


	12. It was worth it

**Get out of MY room!**

**Chapter 11:** **It was worth it**

* * *

Shikamaru didn't know what to think. He didn't know what happened, though the empty liquor bottle and open cabinet probably had something to do with it. So he didn't really do, think, or know anything. He just silently left the bed, threw on a shirt and headed upstairs like always. So now here he was, leaning on the counter with a dull hangover and a cup of coffee.

_**Gotta go back sometime. Besides, when she wakes, you're dead anyways. Might as well face it like a man. **_Shikamaru sighed. Even after realizing his feelings, he still didn't know how he felt about this. it wasn't joy, anger, worry, just... something else.

"Boy, what have i gotten myself into." He sighed before finishing his coffee and heading back.

Since his bed was already occupied, he settled for sitting on Temari's once he returned. Thankfully she was still asleep(In other words, he had a few more minutes to live.) and Shikamaru just sat, watching and waiting.

Of course it had to be her. It was always her. He wasn't complaining though, just once again observing how the universe conspired against him. First the shower cliche, now this.

It was Temari sleeping on his bed, probably wearing only his missing shirt and her usual pair of boxers. It didn't take a genius to figure out the obvious, but didn't hurt that Shikamaru was one.

Then she stirred. Her dark green eyes slowly open and she awoke.

"Morning." Shikamaru greeted, bored sounding as always.

Temari just nodded slightly in response before sitting up, and like Shikamaru, held her throbbing head. "What happened?" She asked tiredly.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not much. Just drunken sex." Completely casual.

Temari's eyes widened instantly. "...your joking."

"Have I ever?" Shikamaru replied with a raised eyebrow. _**So long cruel world. **_

"...You son of a bitch!" Temari finally screamed as she shot up from the bed. "What the fuck you asshole!"

_**Hey god, usually I would ask for you to kill me, but I think Temari's got it covered.**_ "Yeah, like you didn't like it." _**...okay that slipped out.**_

Needless to say, that just pissed her off more, but in her fit of rage, it just became comical. "Hell no! Odds are you just sat on your lazy ass and I did all the work!" her face dropped in surprise at what she just said.

Shikamaru wasn't expecting that, but he rolled with it. "Fine, whatever you say cowgirl."

To say steam was coming out of Temari's ears was an understatement. "God damn it, Shikamaru. You're such an ass."

"So I've heard." He muttered as he reached in his pockets and pulled out a pack of smokes, quickly lit one up. "Just please stop yelling, alright? This is troublesome enough as it is." Shikamaru asked calmly after a drag or two.

Temari couldn't pin-point it, but somehow Shikamaru seemed a little... worn down. He seemed tired and like he wanted this just to end. She couldn't help it, she caved and said fine. _Great, now you're growing soft._

Shikamaru relaxed a little in relief. He got up from Temari's bed and walked back over to his. Temari moved to allow him to sit on the edge of it. It was strange to her. up till now, Shikamaru just seemed practically emotionless and plain, but now he seemed... confused.

A few minutes passed and neither really knew what to say.

finally, "...want some eggs?"

Temari turned her head and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? We basically just had sex and all you can say to break the silence is, want some eggs?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Sorry... want to do it again?"

"SMACK" The sound of a successful bitch slap.

"Can't you take a joke." _**Owww...**_

"I doubt it was."

"Only if you said no."

"Whack!"

"Geez Women, you should take that as a compliment." The poor boy complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

His attacker just snorted and crossed her arms.

"Silent treatment huh?" Shikamaru dead panned. "...Works for me."

"SMACK!"

"Oh come on!" The unlucky victim groaned. "What was that one for?"

"Why the fuck did you bring up eggs? You could have just fertilized mine, you asshole!"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes before standing up. "Do you seriously think that I'm that stupid, even when drunk?" He questioned as he walked around the room. "It was completely protected, alright? Check the trash can if you don't believe me."

Temari sighed in relief. "Thank god, it was bad enough I slept with you."

"Right back at ya." He replied half heartedly.

"What's wrong? You don't seem as mildly enthusiastic as usual."

"Nothing." Shikamaru paused as he leaned against the wall. "Just Deja Vu."

"Ahh, like father like son."

"So it seems." He muttered.

"All the better then."

He raised an eyebrow. "Whys that?"

"Could you imagine raising a little you?" Temari added with a slight laugh. "I can barely handle one smart ass, let alone one I can't smack around." She finished with a chuckle.

A smile tugged at Shikamaru's lips. "Oh, like you smack me around?"

She tilted her head. "I could." Then she smirked. 'Do you want me to?"

"Only if it's in a kinky sort of way." Shikamaru said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh?" Temari asked with her devilishly smirk as she stood up and walked over to him. "So you're into that?" She asked as she got up close.

He shook his head. "No, but you're into anal."

Temari's face dropped in shock and her eyes widened. "...your kidding."

He tried to keep a straight face, he seriously did. He broke out laughing and nodded his head. "Like never before."

"Ass." Temari stated as she punched him in the shoulder, then she smiled. "I thought you didn't kid?"

"And I thought you could only my scream in anger, but last night disproved that." He knew what would Happen next, Temari's expression gave that away. "You know what, go ahead and hit me. It was worth it." He resigned with a smile.

"SMACK!"_** She's good at that.**_

* * *

**Hey Readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it lived up to any expectations. It's a little shorter then the other chapters but** **I think it works.**

**Truthfully, not even i know what's gonna happen next. I started this story as a gag, just for kicks, so i never really expected to finish it. So, I only thought so far ahead. But it's gotten bigger than I imagined and is now, by far, my most popular and liked fanfic ever written. I still enjoy writing it, but I have no per-made plans for it. I'm just winging it and going where the muse takes me. But my muse isn't known for it's sense of direction... or much else, lol.**

**Okay, that's all for now, I'll update as soon as my Muse stops for directions or gets a map. **

**-Chaotic Monkey Overlord  
**


	13. What Lee meant

**Get out of MY room!**

**Chapter 12: What Lee meant  
**

**Note, this chapter will feature the split screen thing again. just a heads up.**

* * *

Shikamaru got ready for the day with a wide grin. He loved his great memory and high tolerance of alcohol. And you know why? Because when used together, one can get wasted and still remember the wonderful night before. It may of been the result of high intake of mind messing liquid, but man, nothing like your first what if it was only a one night thing that the other would call a mistake. he was still a guy and quite frankly, guys like sex. Deal with it.

"Damn it Shikamaru, you owe me a bra." Temari shouted from the opened his mouth to speak, but you know women. Their psychic. "And don't you dare say 'It was worth it' again"

_**Right on Que **_"Well it was." He replied as he sat on the bed and tied his shoes.

"Blunt as always, huh?" Temari countered as she exited the bathroom, wearing a tightly secure towel. "But seriously, your IQ's supposed to be off the charts, yet you can't figure out a simple bra." She stated with an amused smirk.

"What can i say? I swear those things are impossible." He muttered, equally amused. "And what's with the towel? I thought we were passed that?" He joked.

"Well..." Temari began with a playful smirk as she turned around. "I guess your right." _**...SWEET! **_And down the towel went.

And Shikamaru's hopes were crushed. "Now that's just troublesome."

Temari smiled, completely clothed in her sleeping boxers and a white spaghetti strap shirt that showed practically nothing. "What? you didn't think you were the only one who could play mind games, did you?" She chuckled before grabbing proper clothes and returning to the bathroom.

"I liked it better when you just hit me." He muttered but let a small smile appear. To say this was not how he expected the morning to go would be an understatement. First off, he wasn't dead, and secondly... they weren't getting real hostility, anger, or anything like that, excluding a little physical abuse, but nothing he couldn't handle. All in all... he didn't regret it and even found some hope.

He crossed his arms and closed his arms with a sigh. Not his typical annoyed sigh more, it was a happy sigh. "I haven't lost yet..."

"What'd you say?" Temari asked, interrupting her supposedly one-time-lover's thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." He saved dryly.

"Okay." Temari accepted as she picked up her cell phone. "Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this normal?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Which part?"

"Well..." Temari began, a little unsure. "All of it. I mean we had sex for Pete's sake, and drunken sex at that. But we're acting like it's just another day. I mean... shouldn't you be dead or me yelling, or something like that?" She asked with a

"Yeah... I guess your right." Her roommate agreed. "But hey, maybe it's better this way. After all, we're stuck together for now and even though this might get the parents to separate us, I vote we don't tell the parents or family. Just cause you let me live, doesn't mean my mom will." He stated/advised with a half smirk/half smile.

"Ahh... your cute when your scared of your mommy." Temari teased devilishly.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute?" He questioned looking up at her.

"Well... cute, scared weak, completely pathetic, what's the difference?" She joked before grabbing her hair bands from her dresser and heading back to the mirror to put them in

"Hey, Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"You look nice with your hair down." _**...what the hell was that?**_

"Did you just compliment me?" Temari asked after a pause, eyebrow raised in question.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. "Well... compliment, joke, insult, what's the difference?" Then he wasted no time in retreating upstairs.

The girl of his twisted dreams had no clue what just happened. He never complimented her before, well at least not in any decent or sweet kind of way. Sop that was certainly unexpected, even with a follow up tease.

She decided not to go with the pony tails.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Temari said appreciatively as Shikamaru drove. Once again he had to act as her personal chauffeur, oh the benefits of having a car and legal license. However after a while, he no longer minded them and even sometimes enjoyed them.

"No problem. Just returning the favor from last night."

Temari instinctively went for the slap, but withdrew. She didn't want to bow anymore. "Exactly who rode who anyways?"

Temari had little recollection from the night before, a fact that Shikamaru enjoyed exploiting. "That's a trick question. It's more like who rode who how many times."

He smirked in amusement at Temari's reaction. "Your a dead man, Shikamaru!" She threatened with an upcoming head slap.

"Nu huh uh." Shikamaru mumbled before slamming on the breaks. _**She never learns...**_

"WHACK!" Shikamaru groaned.

"Bow to the Bitch!" Temari shouted victoriously. it was simple, she had it all planned out. All it took was bracing herself and slamming his head into the steering wheel.

_**...why does that turn me on?**_

* * *

**(Slip Screen starts here)**

* * *

"Hey guys." Temari greeted as she took her seat in the Denny's booth with her friends.

"Temari, glad you could make it." Tenten returned in greeting along with Sakura and Hinata.

"Yeah, Shikamaru gave me a ride."

"Cool, seems like he's been doing that a lot lately." Sakura stated in all innocence.

It was amazing how fast your brain can jump to conclusions. "How'd you find out about that!" And even more amazing when you blurt it out, despite all common sense. Of the power of the mind, gotta love them.

The friends just stared in shock. "...What?"

* * *

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted casually but slightly less bored as usual. After dropping Temari off, he headed over to meet up with his own friends at work. True, it didn't open till later, but it made a nice hangout when closed.

"Yo Shikamaru, what took you so long?" Kiba shouted from across the room, where a microscopic stakes game readied to begin.

"Eh... long story." The slacker avoided, yet his lips betrayed him and revealed a grin.

"Ha, he can smile!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at exhibit A. "Pay up Emo boy!" The dumb blond said to, you guessed it, resident emo boy, Sasuke Uchiha, who grudgingly handed over 10 bucks.

"Stop complaining Sasuke." Neji interrupted. "Besides, I'm more interested in why he's grinning." The Hyuuga stated, obvious suspicion all over him.

Shikamaru was about to speak, but Kiba beat him to it. "Oh that's easy, he got laid."

* * *

"...Does that mean what I think it means?" Tenten wondered out loud, looking nothing Short of puzzled.

"I don't know, what do you think it means?" Sakura added, honestly clueless.

"Oh, figure it out Sakura."

"Oh shut it, Tenten." Temari snapped "It was just a slip of the tongue, that's..."

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAD SEX!" Hinata suddenly blurted out, her face tomato red all over, before making a cross with her fingers. "SHUN!... SHUN!..."

* * *

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "How did you..."

"Oh that's easy." Kiba said slyly. "It's been my answer for 3 years, it was bound to pay off sooner or later."

The genius sighed. 'And if I just played it cool, you'd guys would still be clueless." He muttered. _**At least they don't know with whom...**_

"It was Temari wasn't it?" _**Damn! So much for keeping her out of this.**_

"Hm, I impressed." -Sasuke, with a proud smirk.

"Not bad." -Neji

"Knew it." -Chouji

"Bow-chic a-wow-wow." - Kiba

"You shared and filled her with youthfulness!" _**...So that's what he meant**_

* * *

To stay Temari was embarrassed, shocked, and pissed off, was an understatement. "Jesus, Hinata. You don't have to go freaking religious psychopath on me."

Hinata looked like she was about to pass due to having relocated all of her blood to her head, not realizing what she did till she did it. "Um... I blame my parents..."

"I knew you liked him, but... seriously?" Tenten stuttered.

Temari shrugged. _Ah fuck it, no sense in acting all innocent and shit. _"Yeah yeah, but in my defense, we were wasted, end of story."

Hinata shifted in her seat. "...How was it?"

Temari just turned and stared. "...I knew nobody could be that innocent... pervert."

* * *

"Yeah yeah, just shut up." Shikamaru groaned as he shuffled the cards. "I don't exactly feel like talking bout my sex life with a bunch of perverts."

"Wait... your, a guy, doesn't want to talk about probably the greatness moment in your life?"

Shikamaru nodded. "In a general way."

Neji smirked. "Somethings up? Your may be Shikamaru, but like our idiot pointed out, your a guy. So what could possibly be your reason for fucking and not telling?'

"He raped her." -Naruto

"He sucked ass." -Sasuke

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Take it how your please.'

"You know we're just gonna keep saying stupid and mindless things till you fess up, right?" Kiba asked slyly.

* * *

"The four of them sat in quiet for a few seconds, unsure where to go from there.

"...do you regret it?"

The person in question sighed. "i dunno... nothings butt happened... but..." Temari trailed off. _I hope it wasn't just the alcohol..._

* * *

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Shikamaru grunted before casually leaving the building and returning to the truck. He closed the door and sat in his seat, just sitting.

"Man, what is wrong with you? You did the girl of your dreams, why aren't you just happy with it" Shikamaru asked himself aloud.

_**Cause you didn't just want her like that...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ayoha (Insert name here)__****, heres the 12th chapter of my best story ever, Get out of MY room. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to get this chapter right... which i doubt I did but this will do just fine. **

**__****The climax is near(Unintentionally sex joke here)... well i think it is, I'm not sure. I'm not so good at ending stories, so I'm unsure if it really is... probably is, but I don't know. I need ideas and opinions here people, cause I'm confused as ever(Yeah, like that's new), so give me a hand here. tell me what you as the reader, want to see or happen in the story, even if it's just a emotional theme or something like that. Anything helps. **

**__****Well you know the drill, Read, enjoy, review if you do. **

**__****-you know who this is**

**__****P.S. I didn't know what to name this title so I chose my favorite line and referenced it. (You may have to reread "Just another day" to get it)  
**


	14. Parental Advice

**Get out of MY Room!**

**Chapter 13: Parental advice****  
**

* * *

Shikamaru knew he would regret this, he just knew it. His gut, head, and all other parts of his body was screaming for him not to, all but one. He wasn't gonna admit which, just that one needed some advice. After all, how bad could asking your dad for advice be?

Very, very bad...

Temari was getting a ride back from Tenten, so Shikamaru was essentially free for the day, but judging by the way he was going to use it, he'd rather be busy till the day he died. Still, here he was, waiting for his old man to return**. He was not looking forward to it. Period.** But as he sat there, waiting as if for a murder trial. Then again that could very well happen. He and his dad may be a lot alike, but who knew how'd he react to this. Shikamaru didn't know if he'd scold him or praise him, the guy was screwed up after all.

He was sitting on the porch, so he was the first to see his dad(A.K.A Drunken Sperm donor) drive up. _**Well, here it goes... **_"Hey Shikamaru, ya waiting for something?" Shikaku asked as he exited his trunk.

"Yep, can you guess who?"

"Ah crap, it's me isn't it?" Shikaku groaned as he took a seat next to Shikamaru on a porch chair.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner."

"You know just cause I'm your dad, doesn't me I really give to a shit."

"Oh that hurts."

"Get used to it." Shikaku chuckled. "Besides, didn't I already help you out?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Um... kinda, just not in the way you might think."

Shikaku groaned. "Why can't you be a normal teenager and just sneak behind my back or hate my guts.'

"Hey, you asked last time."

"It was early and I was sober, who knows what I'll do."

"In your own words, ha ha." Shikamaru quoted irritably.

"You know, you could talk to your moth..." Shikamaru cut him off mid-sentence with a look that just screamed 'Are you serious?'. Shikaku shivered. "Yeah, bad idea."

"Could we just get on with this, please?"

"Fine." His dad grumbled. "So what's the latest in the sad, pathetic love saga you call a life."

"Nice to know you view my life in such high esteem."

"Do you wanna talk or can I go find your mom and do explicit things to her."

Shikamaru's eye twitched. "That's gonna give me nightmares." He muttered.

"Well then, start talking or I'll go into detail" Shikaku threatened, dead serious.

"I slept with Temari." Shikamaru blurted out, all too aware his dad spoke no idle threat... it was scary.

Shikaku's face dropped, shocked, stunned, and amazed. "Uh..."

"Yeah, that came out wrong." Shikamaru realized.

Shikaku was just dumbfounded "I don't know whether to say 'that's my boy' or..." Then he freaked out. "What the hell were you thinking? Did I teach you nothing?"

"I think the fact that I knew what to do showed you taught me something."

"Your not helping yourself!" Shikaku snapped. "How did this happen?"

"Um... I took your advice." Shikamaru countered like a smart ass

"I just meant dinner and a movie."

"Tell that to my alcohol influenced brain."

"Fuck, your more like a clone then a son." The father moaned. "I mean come on Shikamaru, have I not told you how this ended for me. and here's a hint: You!"

"Don't worry bout that. We used protection, so everything should be fine." The kid figured. "You taught me that too."

"Protection? Protection!" Shikaku practically roared. "What the hell is a piece of latex gonna do you protect your lazy ass from your mother!'

Shikamaru considered this. Life flashed before eyes "We're dead... so dead..."

"We're? No, I'm sorry but your screwed. I'm innocent." He grinned, amused at his safety and his son's peril.

"Uh do you seriously think mom's gonna see it that way?" Shikaku's amused smile began to fade. "Face it, your just as dead as me if she finds out."

Shikaku was white as a ghost. "Killing us isn't what I'm worried about." Then he gulped. "It's our manhood..."

Once again, the cosmos picked the best or worse moment for Tenten to drop Temari off. "Uh... what's up guys?" Temari greeted as casually as possible. Though from what she just heard, that was a hard task.

"You!" Shikaku roared and pointed as if she was the devil incarnate. "You've doomed us all!" He shouted before breaking down in tears.

It didn't take Temari long at all to catch on. "You told him!" Now Shikamaru knew why his dad feared his mom. It's true that hell hath no fury like a women pissed the fuck off.

_**Lie, lie like hell or your gonna go there! **_"He forced it out of me!"

"Hell no! I wanted no part of this." Shikaku shouted, a vein pulsing on his forehead. "Why couldn't you of been a normal kid and not, I repeat, NOT tell your dad about your love life!"

"Maybe I wouldn't tell you mine if you didn't tell me yours!' the clever kid retaliated.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Ah... okay... that's messed up.'

Lover boy muttered "Tell me about it."

"Back on subject!" The man yelled in a mix of frustration and fear for his life. "We just need to try and calm down.'

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the neighbors house. "Shut up your fucking kids! This is why we're being invaded by dumb ass teenagers!"

Shikamaru recognized that voice.

"Sorry Old lady but stay out this!" Shikaku snapped.

"Fine, just shut your dumb ass of a son and his pregnant whore!"

This was news to Shikaku, who calmed down for a few seconds. Then exploded "Your dead, Shikamaru!" And proceeded to try and make it so.

Temari couldn't help a smirk. "Ha ha, what goes around comes around and bites ya in the ass."

"Yeah, it'll happen to you in 8 months, you little whore!" The old granny just didn't know when to keep her mouth shut.

_Kill... Kill... _Temari's inner thoughts chanted. Shikamaru could just imagine Temari pouncing over the fence and beat the old lady with ugly lawn gnomes.

If that didn't say "time to stop", then he didn't know what did.

After managing to avoid his father's Darth Vader moment, who was now pacing in the front yard, muttering things about that would make most men scream in horror. Good thing Nara's weren't most men.

"Temari, just calm down." Shikamaru groaned, but dirty granny apparently was either A) Suicidal B) Immortal, or C) Just plain stupid.

So Temari really wasn't listening and took a step forward, retaliating with her own arsenal of color words and insults.

About halfway through her first verbal assault, Shikamaru had enough.

All that Temari knew was one minute she was about to commit murder with Shikamaru trying to calm her down and the next she was being carried away.

Literally being carried away by Shikamaru.

On his shoulder.

Needless to say, she made it troublesome.

* * *

Getting her inside was no small feat. luckily, he had more than enough energy to spare, thanks to never using any of it. A.K.A. the Nara secret to handling their women.

Hell, Temari couldn't help being impressed by his endurance and strength. She wondered what other things he could-_No, bad Temari, bad_She mentally scolded herself. "Put me down Shikamaru!" She ordered, her rage regained and dirty thoughts purged.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before tossing her onto the couch. "Happy?"

"You really need to learn how to treat a lady." Temari stated as she sat up right.

"And that would apply to you how?"

"Oh go to hell."

"Already there."

Temari couldn't come up a quick enough response, so she just stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"What are we? 12?"

"Nope, 12 year olds have more sense than you two." Shikaku commented as he walked back into the house. "But seriously if she is knocked up you don't have to worry about your mother, I'll take care of you myself." He explained as he got a beer from the fridge.

"Noted, but no need.. I'd off myself."

"Oh very funny." Temari added sarcastically. "And I thought we agreed no parents."

"Uh..." He was stuck. What could he say? The truth wasn't an option. After all, what kind of romantic comedy could it be if he told the truth already. So he just shut up.

"Jesus Christ, your both a bunch of morons." Shikaku cursed as he took a seat. "I'll keep my mouth shut bout this... if you do exactly as I say, got it?" Shikaku asked sternly.

Temari looked at Shikamaru for any signs of what to do. His old man didn't seem that stable in her mind. But Shikamaru nodded, and she followed suit.

"Very good." he said before getting a smirk on his face and taking a swig of his beer.

"You two are going on a date."

* * *

**There you go, chapter 13!**

**Sorry it took so long, but please I hope it's worth the wait, And to quickly sum up the setting if anyone's confused is it's outside in the front, and the grandma is next door for some reason and their shouting over the fence, all good? **

**Yes, the climax is rapidly approaching(ha, that's dirty) and that means of course, the ending. *Wipes a tear from my eye* I'm still amazed by all the reviews I've gotten and don't want them to end, but I the stories gotta end sometime. However, I do have a sequel planned so, YAY!**

**But just for fun, i decided to try and set a review goal of 200 ior more, but please don't feel forced or anything. I just want to see if I could reach it. **

**Well, good night and thanks to all who reviewed and gave ideas, it's been great inspiration for me. Your guys are great fans(If I may call you that)**

**-Chaotic Monkey(you know, this names getting kinda old)  
**


	15. Dinner and a show

**Get out of My room!**

**Chapter 14: Dinner and a show  
**

**Authors note:** Okay, here's a warning. This date might be nothing like a real date, and you wnat to know why? A. It's being forced, and B. I've got no experience to go on. Sadly, never been on a date, so this is literally, uncharted territory. In other words, no idea how this will work out.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his dad's recliner, eyes closed and frowning. He wasn't mad per say, just a little annoyed or frustrated.

...no, he was pissed.

_**I just wanted his advice, not his fucking stupidity**_ Shikamaru muttered darkly in his thoughts, cursing his father and the damn organ that made him seek advice. So far that blood pumping muscle was just getting to be a headache. Where's a stroke when you need one?

There wasn't much arguing with the man though, so eventually he just gave in.

Shikamaru had already gotten dressed and was waiting for Temari. They weren't going anywhere fancy, so like any other guy, he wore nothing of the sort. Now, Shikamaru was never the most fashionable kid, so bare with him. Well that and the fact that he didn't go on many dates didn't help. So he settled for a simple black T-shirt, green jacket, pair of jeans, and black and green sneakers.

After waiting a few more minutes, he reluctantly pulled out his phone and scrolled through the numbers. Non-coincidently, her number was at the top. After all, B was pretty close up there. He pressed call and waited.

She picked up and snapped "What?"

"Well hi to you too."

"First off that's my line, secondly, what?"

"You ready yet or what?"

"Ah, are you eager for our date?"

"No comment."

"Hm, just as unreadable as ever."

"Once again, you done yet?"

"Yep. Just finished."

"Well then come on and let's go."

"Hey don't you know your supposed to pick a girl up at her door?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Fine, I'll pick you up at MY door."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." And she hung up.

Insert defeated sigh here.

* * *

She'd never admit it to anyone, but she was actually kinda nervous. Granted, she'd never been on that many dates. Most guys were too scared to ask her out. But it wasn't her lack of experience in dates. Obviously, you know the true reason why.

She did like Shikamaru, thou that might be due to some form of Stockholm syndrome. But for whatever reason, she still was slightly nervous.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and Temari took a deep breath. "Well, let the game begin." She answered the door.

It still confused the hell out of him that she could just keep getting hotter and hotter. She wore a purple, short-sleeve button up t-shirt with only the lower buttons buttoned. however the goods were teasingly concealed by a black tank top she wore underneath. And her tight, form fitting denim pants showed off her sculpted legs perfectly.

Shikamaru was speechless. Temari smirked with pride. _Oh, this is gonna be fun. _

"Close your mouth. Your drooling." She jived with her smirk and exited up the stairs.

Shikamaru watched her go, silently chanting "Remember, she's a bitch, she's a bitch,"

Still didn't keep him from watching her go.

* * *

They drove silently, neither really sure what to say to the again, what really can you say while out on a forced date?

"This isn't a date."

"I know."

"Just two uh... prisoners being forced to hang out on threat of painful death and castration."

"Ah, but that makes it sound so romantic." Temari teased. "Like a criminal romeo and Juliet."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Something like that, hopefully without the double suicide."

"But that's the most romantic part."

The guy just raised an eyebrow. "...you women are messed up in the head."

*Smack* "Just keep driving"

* * *

Deciding where to go was easy, Ichiraku Ramen Bar gave employee discounts. And while Shikamaru found it loud, annoying, crowded and often fantisized about burning it down, Temari seemed to like it when she went there. Plus, that lead to Shikamaru getting something good... just a little fuzzy on how. Finally, the last reason was simple; he knew all exits and potential weapons... just in case...

"I thought you hated this place." Temari remembered as she and her "Date" exited the truck.

"I hate my house too, but I still go back."

"Yeah but that's only cause you know your Mom would hunt you down like a dog."

"Fine, you got me."

"Ha, I always do." She stated with a smirk before getting ahead of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled, almost fondly _**Yeah, you do... more than you think... **_

Once again he got the door for her and they entered the popular teen hang out Shikamaru called "The 1st level of hell" All the neon signs were on and people were everywhere in it, eating, dancing, or making out in a booth.

Remember they were kind of on a date, no matter how forced, made both of them feel more awkward than ever.

"Come on." Shikamaru casually lead her to a table in the corner, the only spot Shikamaru could find bearable. "Get what you'd like, it's on me." He offered in his normal attitude, plain and un-caring.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Sasuke was the waiter, much to shikamarus releif, since he wouldn't aa big deal out of it. Plus, all the others would be too busy to annoy them.

Well... maybe not that busy...

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted as he ran over. 'waht the hell are you doing here?" He wonder aloud, then he spotted Temari. "Oh.. ow I get it.' He smirked devilishly.

"Temari, Baka. Baka Temari." He introduced, substituting Naruto's name with his nature.

"Man, I can't beleive you finally grew a pair and asked-"

"Go back to work Naruto!" Shika snapped.

Temari wasn't a genius, but she figured out the last part of the sentence no problem. _He wanted to ask me out_!

Naruto snorted. "Hey, I come over here to warn you about Ino being here, and I don't even get a thanks."

Shikamaru instantly tensed up. "Tel me your joking."

The blond haired ninja-wannabe shook his head. 'Nope, just got back from vacation and can't wait to see her Shiky-kun.' Naruto laughed, getting a sick pleasure out of Shikamaru's obvious annoyance. "Well, enjoy." And the bus boy was off.

Temari didn't even try to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Shiky-kun? Man this night just got a whole lot better. so what is she, an ex-girlfriend."

"Ha ha, you may luagh but Ino's not right in the head." He explained."I went out with her a few times but now.."

"Shika!" A voice squealed clsoe by. Shikamaru crossed himself and muttered a small prayer, something about the end of the world.

Ino was dressed in a purple tube top and black jeans with her pony tail up and half of her face covered by her hair. Temari had to admit she was pretty good looking, and felt a little over-shadowed. _Wow... how can a lazy-ass get a girl like that?_

"Shikamaru I'm back." she announced as she practically pounced on him and gave him a hug.

'Ino get off me." Th teenager grunted as he tried to get her off him. Temari tried despretly to stop laughing, but it was no small task at that sight.

"But Shiky, arn't you glad to see me?"

"Glad; no, annoyed; yes."

But that didn't even faze her. "Ah you know you are."

"Wow, so your a mind reader?" He inquired sarcastically. "Then read this." _**LAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO STALKER BITCH!**_

Finally the sandy-haired blond couldn't keep it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Man Shikamaru, women just love you don't they."

As if realizing her presence for the first time, Ino gave Temari nothing less then a death glare. "What ya laughing at?" Ino demanded.

"Oh nothing nothing, just didn't know this came with a show." She replied with her signature smirk.

_**Hmm, this should be fun **_

"Hey! You can't talk about me and my boyfriend like that?"

"Don't you mean Ex? Cause I'm sure he does.' The fearless Temari provoked. After all, how would you feel if some dumb blond interrupted your date, cause against their will or not, that's what it was.

Ino just burst. "Agh! Who the hell are you to that?"

Shikamaru decided it was about to time to intervene, but Temari cut him off before he had a chance.

'I'm Temari, his girlfriend!"And it was on like donkey Kong.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming... I'm so predictable. Anyways there you go, chapter 14, enjoy. **

**Also, lots of people say the characters are out of character, and I agree, but heres why. I haven't read or watched Naruto is 1 to 2 years, I only watched up to the chuinn exams and a little after so this is mostly done by my own version, but I do hope it's not too bad. **

**Lastly, as an extra I decided on doing a Deleted scenes chapter after it's over and you can submit ideas if you'd like. They can be scenes in between chapters or parts in the story, or even alternates, but really they just need to be funny. And Its good I'll write it out fully, add it in, and give the submitter credit. But if I really, really love the idea and want to use it in the sequel someway then I'll ask permission to do so and of course will give credit where due. And if you do submit an idea, don't put it in a review. PM me so that others won't see it and the surprise won't be spoiled for the other feel free to review even if you submit an idea as well. **

**Well that's all for now, I love hearing from y'all and still hope to reach as many reviews as possible. **

**-Chaotic monkey overlord(By the way, I finally decided to change it so fav, alert, memorize the story names, or whatever you need to so you won't lose it. I'm not sure what my new Pen-name will be but I'll come up with something, just not chaotic monkey overlord.)**


	16. Cat fights and confessions

**Get out of MY room! **

**Chapter 15: Cat fights and confessions**

* * *

It was a close contest who was the most shocked, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, or the staff.

It just seemed to burst out of her and she couldn't stop it, though it wasn't like she wanted to. No way would she let some blond bimbo mess with her and try to claim Shikamaru after all the freakin shit she'd had to deal with. He was hers whether he knew it or not, but Blondy didn't seem to get the memo.

In the kitchen Naruto was freaking out. "Kiba! Kiba! get your video cam, we're about to have the you-tube video of the century!"

"I know! I started recording the minute I saw Ino. Shikamaru always gives us the best videos when it comes to chicks." The dog boy shouted in response as he recorded everything from behind the bar, just waiting for the real fun to begin.

Shikamaru was better than most at hiding surprise, but this was a struggle even for him. Probably due to hope that her claim meant something. _**Holy shit! Why the hell she'd do that? Just kick her ass and get it over with, don't tease me woman! **_

Ino blinked in surprise, stunned utterly speechless by this new girls sheer guts and spunk. She should of figured that Shikamaru would sooner or later attract a Psycho(She didn't realize that he already did). "GAHHH!" Ino squealed! "You stole my boyfriend you whore!"

"Bullshit. I didn't steal him." She defended. "He couldn't get away fast enough."

Ino finally had it. She squealed(cause I doubt she could roar, let alone growl) in anger and grabbed the nearest drink, conveniently placed by the waiting staff for maximum efficiency, and threw it on Temari. "I'm 10 times better you Bitch!"

Unfortunately for her, Temari reacted in a flash. While she preferred to punch the bimbo, she figured a back hand would be even better. Temari didn't bitch slap, except with Shikamaru. And to add insult to in jury as the attack connected, she replied to her foe's earlier statement. "Not in bed your not."

_**Wow, she's really getting into this.. **_Now, Shikamaru really didn't know that for sure. Despite Ino's many attempts to throw herself at him, he was never that desperate for sex. Ino didn't seem to remember that, just like the numerous times Shikamaru denied dating anymore. But either way the fight was going to be good.

Ino attacked with a squeal of rage and tried to slap possibly the toughest girl around. Temari dodged the slap and countered with a push. In a guy fight it would of turned into a closed fist brawl, but it's a cat fight so bring on the hair pulling and clothes grabbed Temari's hair and pulled her with her as she fell to the ground.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" Kiba shouted enthusiastically with a wide grin.

"50 bucks on the blond!" Naruto added.

Sasuke sighed. "Dumbass, their both blond."

"Exactly, I can't lose!" He cheered excitedly.

Shikamaru just watched as the fight unfolded, trying just to make heads or tails of it. Specifically if Temari was only fighting cause Ino started. True Ino did throw the first punch, or drink to exact, but Temari was easily provoking it. Then again, it could of just been that Ino annoyed her, extremely plausible, or that she didn't like her messing with him, extremely unlikely.

Still, he'd had enough any ways. "Shows over." he stated as he suddenly pulled the killer Temari off of the psycho stalker and dragged her out, screaming all the way.

"Let me go! I'll snap that little slut like a twig!" She threatened repeatedly, unsatisfied at seeing Ino get back up with only some cuts and bruises, not the complete makeover Temari was aiming for. so she screamed all the way as Shikamaru dragged her out.

The partially beaten blond huffed. "Ah you can keep that Lazy ass!" And a few seconds later she looked around. "So... where's Sasuke... Sasuke!"

The dark and brooding bastard was out of there like a... well like a ninja.

* * *

"Agh, let go of me!" Temari commanded as they excited the building, but Shikamaru kept hold of her waist with one arm. Temari remembered last time he had dragged her away from a fight against her will, including those thoughts that came along with it that she was having once again. _Damn you dirty mind! _

She kept struggling as they reached the parked truck, and that was when Shikamaru let go...

Even if only to pin her against it and capture her lips in a heated kiss. ...doubt Temari will complain though...

Sure she was shocked, but you know that never lasts. the shock melted away and her mind got lost. She'd been kissed before, but not like that. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

After several moments Shikamaru pulled away, a little out of breath. Temari wanted him to hurry and catch his breath so he'd catch her again.

"Thanks, I needed to get that out of my system." And he let go, and went around to the driver's side. Leaving a stunned and flustered Temari.

"What the hell was that!" She demanded, but without her usual rage.

"Teenage hormones?" He suggested, knowing it wouldn't be the end of it.

She was gonna so kill him! "Ah Bullshit Shikamaru! If it was just that you would've taken me here in the parking lot."

He ached an eyebrow. "You say that like you wanted me to."

"Well I would've preferred the truck." She corrected, not bothering to be shocked or ashamed at what she just said.

The guy part of Shikamaru cursed him for not pushing his luck. "Aren't women supposed to be modest or something like that?"

"That's besides the point!" She practically screamed.

"Then what is?"

"God Shikamaru, it's obvious!" Temari groaned in frustration. "Why the hell you'd kiss me."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I told you. Can we go now?"

It took all her will power not to crush, kill, or castrate him right then and there. "No! I want the real reason, enough bullshit. Somethings going on and I want to know what!" She demanded, her voice laced with venom.

The poor boy sighed and looked down, knowing he was screwed. "It was nothing-" Temari shot a death glare. "Fine...' He began scratching the back of his neck, desperately searching for an answer. However, his mind found none. The little organ from before rose from the ashes and was now suffocating his brain, giving heart attack a new meaning. The love of his life took a step forward and he caved.

"Ah screw it." he turned to face her directly. "You make me crazy! Every second I'm around you shit happens and I feel like blowing my brains out with a shotgun. Your so god damn confusing at times I want to strangle you and fuck you at the same time. Your gorgeous and stubborn and overall a pain in my ass." He paused for a second, catching his breath. "I think I'm in love with you."

Temari just didn't know how to respond to that. Well she did, just too shocked to say it.

He wasn't sure what he wanted her to say, or to say anything at all. It all just escaped before he could stop it. Now he just wanted this night to be over.

"Anyways... lets just go home." Shika suggested, wishing his defeat to just end already.

"No." Her voice returned to her and suddenly she looked pissed.

_**Dear God... I hope hells not too bad**_

"You think it's been a cake walk for me living with you! You are simply impossible. You do nothing, you care about nothing, and act like a completely douche bag in the process. And then you kiss me, back off, say you love me, and then want to leave? What's wrong with you!"She vented, bitched, and bitched some more.

Shikamaru took a step back. "Uh... where are you going with this?'

"Your the genius, figure it out."

He couldn't believe it... it was just too impossible. "Uh... can I get a hint."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine." And returned the kiss he started earlier.

Here is where i would put Shikamaru's thoughts; But Temari had them nice and scrambled at the moment so... yeah he's not thinking anything I can put into words.

Now it was her turn to break the kiss. She smiled at his baffled expression, obviously not expecting her hint.

It was just so adorable to her, seeing him stunned and just plain confused. He may act like he knows everything but man did some shit trip him up. Temari knew he had no idea what to say, or probably even think. And seeing him so lost and kinda pathetic made her smile. She was his puppet-master.

'Um... Temari?"

"Yes?"

"Is the truck offer still on the table."

*Smack* "You're so lucky I love you."

_**Yeah... just my luck**_

* * *

**There you go! The Confession, the Peak, the Climax, and all that good stuff. This is essentially the end, with 1 or 2 chapters left. It ended quicker then I wanted, but it just happened, I had no control. So I really hope you enjoyed it and hey, for once I made it BEFORE the two week deadline, ha ha!**

**I'm still planning for the deleted scenes and the sequel, but can't tell you when on either will be out. However the deleted scenes will be added to this story, and once the sequel is out I'll post an authors note for it so that everyone with it on their alerts can get notice and find the sequel. **

**That's all for now, and if your a fan and have read or followed the story leave a review if you liked it and if not, that's okay too. It's been fun writing this for around a year now, and it's probably my best story yet. It's not over yet, but soon enough. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Just a little more

**Get out of MY Room! **

**Chapter 16: Just a little more**

Temari was in bliss as Shikamaru held her against the truck, supporting her weakened knees as he kissed her. _Oh god, no wonder that Ino-pig wouldn't let him go, he's fucking amazing. _Her thoughts were swimming her head as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could barely describ the feeling, just the feel of him against her was arousing and she doubted she could say no if he didn't stop.

The kiss was broken when Shikamaru pulled back and Temari looked at him through half closed eyes, still overwhelmed by the kiss. "Wow.'

"You could say that again." Shikamaru agreed as they caught their breaths. "Truck?"

"Truck."

Shikamaru never opened his truck faster.

A hour later...

"God, Shikamaru... how can someone so lazy, be that good." Temari panted exhaustively as she leaned on her lover. _Damn, why the hell didn't I beat his ex up sooner. _

"Old family secret." He explained casually as he leaned his back on the driver's seat. "And i thought you were good drunk."

*gentle slap* "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good... cause that's probably the most you'll ever get out of me." The Nara boy admitted. "I'm not so good with the whole luvy duvy stuff."

The sandy blond nodded happily. "I know, just like I show my affection through physical violence."

"Lovely." He deadpanned with a slight chuckle."And i didn't even have to buy you dinner and a movie." but mentally winced when he realized what he just said.

"Wow Shikamaru. thank you for making me feel like a cheap slut." She countered sarcastically.

"Sorry, still a little... out of it. I'm not used to... us."

Temari thought about it for a second. "Nah, it's alright... so we are an Us, right?"

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, but you haven't even asked me out on a real date yet."

"True...' He realized before turning back to face her. " Want to go out with me?"

And Temari smiled. "Let me check my calender.

"Your free right now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what now means."

"it's late thou."

He shrugged "I know a place with a great fourthmeal." Shikamaru suggested and Temari gave him a cute and playful, 'are you serious look'.

"You really want to go out with me don't you?'

"What can I say, I'm a masochist." He figured before kissing her softly on the lips.

"So, you're still straight?" she teased once the kiss stopped.

"I better be, or this could get really awkward."And to prove his point, he kissed her again.

"I love you Temari, even if you are a violent psychopath."

"Hmp, I thought love was just a bunch of bullshit."

"Eh, more like 50/50."

Temari smiled sweetly "I'll take that." And they kissed again.

It was a perfect moment, inside a old junker in a dirty parking lot outside a sleazy teen nightclub and between a lazy asshole and a psychotic bitch, while dressed in rumpled up clothing without even being on a single date. It was perfect... in some weird and twisted way of course, but perfect none the less.

*Fat lady sings and dies of heat attack* The End

* * *

**There you have it, the end. I know i was gonna have one or two more chapters, but the story was done, which I realized after 3 different tries at another chapter. **So I just added this little bit, but I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the sequel. The deleted scenes will come soon enough, as will the sequel.

You've been a wonderful audience and thank you all for your support. You've bared through my horrible grammar, iffy plot, and Out-of-Character characters, so I do hope it was worth it. What started out as a gag turned into my finest work, so thank you to all those who reviewed, or even just read it and laughed. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you did so, please, give this story a final farewell.

Wow, I'm actually getting emotional at this. Shows how attached you can get in over a year... seems just like yesterday it was a joke in my head. *Wipes away tear*

Till next time, thank you and good bye.

R.I.P

Get out of MY Room

11-26-09 through 02-20-11

"A flawed story with characters not themselves and iffy plots,

but one that made us laugh none the less, and that was the point."


	18. Author's Note II Don't kill me

**Author's Note II**

*Waves white flag* Don't kill me! I know I've fallen behind and this is taking longer than expected to write due to various things popping up in my life. Just various things: might have a girlfriend, finally started on my novel, school, and other teen stuff, all of which contribute to my not-writing-as-fast dilemma. Now what i might do to try and jump start myself is to just start on the sequel and not worry about the deleted scenes right now. Also i'm asking for your help; if you have any dieas for the deleted scenes I'd love to hear them, even if it's just a general idea please message me(that way others won't know to expect and it's still a surprise for the other readers) and if not that's okay as well.

I'll try to work fast as possible but til then please stay with me, I'll get there eventually.

Sorry if this update got your hopes up.

-Nemo Nobody (Unofficial king of the Emo geeks)


	19. Deleted Scene: WTF happened?

Deleted Scene: Chapter 10.5: WTF happened?

[Takes place in Chapter 10, between the whole Shikamaru giving up part and waking up with a shredded V-card. Here's what happened..]

Drinking on the job, especially underage, wasn't legally permitted. Neither was smoking, having a dog in the kitchen and a condom machine in the hallway without a permit and unreliable merchandise so really Shikamaru felt no guilt in slipping into Jirayas' office and stealing a glass of the good stuff and pouring it into an empty coke can so he could return to the front where nobody would notice Shikamaru drinking and working in an usual state of depression.

Well, nobody noticed except the entire working staff that coincidently consisted of all of his friends as well as the two newest employees, Gaara and Kankuro(just for comic effect), noticed the down lazy bastard from their position hiding in the kitchen.

Naruto groaned. "Feel kind of sorry for the guy."

"Don't, he obviously doesn't care enough to do shit about it." Sasuke countered, skillfully loading the food onto his waiter carrying plate thingy.

"Well yeah but I mean... he's Shikamaru, the fact he's visibly down isn't good." Chouji added, worrying about his best friend as he overly deep fried sometwinkies which is actually impossible.

"His youthfulness is dead!" Cried the Green ranger. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged "Well more dead than usual anyways."

Dog boy couldn't stay out. "Yeah but he's a pussy. It's the cycle of life; Pussy's don't get pussy. There's nothing we can do about it."

"No! There is something we can do! Believe it!" Cried the rare but equally annoying orange ranger.

"True." Sasuke admitted. "But why?"

Chouji took this one. "Why? I'll tell you why!" roared the fat chubby boy as he finished his deep fried whatever-that-used-to-be. "He may be lazy, he may be an ass and more of a douchbag than a friend but we have to help him. We just have to.' the brave friend encouraged, readying his friends to ride into battle for one of their own with possibly disastrous results, reminding them how most would of flunked 5th grade without cheating off of Shikamaru, or had to actually do homework if it weren't for him.

...cricket's chirped, nobody really cared. Chouji deadpanned. "If he's depressed do you really think he'll let us copy all the summer homework?"

Naruto almost had a heart attack. "We're fucked without him!"

Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms. "Maybe you losers, but my grades are just fine without him."

A Neon Live Nudes sign flashed on above Naruto's head, much like a light bulb would with most. A devilish smile appeared on his face. "Maybe... oh by the way, that blond guy talking to Temari?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What about him?'

The dumb ass blond shrugged. "Oh nothing... he just called you a whiny emo bitch."

Like most people... Sasuke couldn't handle the truth. "...Die." And he raised a bloody butcher knife to cover half his face, matching his demented face.

The others went pale. 'Uh yeah... no killing."

Sasuke frowned, than sighed. "Fine..." and put down the knife, back to his cool self.

Kiba sighed. "yeah, no doing to the guy what Sasuke does to his wrists." And the war council was formed. headed by General Chouji Akimichi they began plotting.

Thats when the Sand brothers walked in 'Yo, what's up?" greeted the drag queen of the family.

Naruto answered without thinking "Trying to un-cock block Shikamaru so he can bang your sister."

The two brothers stood there, kind of shocked. "Okay... need any help?" Kankuro offered.

The war council looked at each other, back at Kankuro, back to each other, than at Gaara who had a demented face as well, back at each other with worried faces, back to the brothers and finally back to each other with a nod. "Maybe... we don't really have a plan yet."

They went back to plotting.

"We could drug him." - Kiba

Neji snorted. 'yeah and where are we gonna get any-" Looks at Kiba's face, just looks down shakes his head. "seriously?"

Kiba shrugged. "What, it's just some extra strength sleeping pills... with horny side affects... and the high chance of memory lost"

Everyone just wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. Sasuke smirked. "And you guys say I have issues."

Naruto was deep in a state of thinking. His eyes were closed and he was scratching his chin and everything, so he must of been in deep thought. "Hmm.. okay, sleeping pills it is... but seriously Kiba you need help. We'll stage an intervention after this." and everyone nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru watched Temari laugh at Deidara's latest joke, thou Shikamaru would just call it natural stupidity. **..troublesome bitch... slut... whore... tramp.. love of my life-fuck!**

Temari laughed at the stupid but hilarious joke from her seat at a booth with the charming deidara, who was currently telling a story about how he blew up a dog house for an art project. "And I got a C! I mean a C for such fast art!"

Temari tried listening to his amusing rant and funny jokes... _Look at Shikamaru, acting like he doesn't care... stupid prick... dumb ass.. lazy... man I'm gonna marry-Fuck! _

The cosmos was just laughing at the two dysfunctional love birds while arranging such coincidences of thought to illustrate exactly how perfect they are for each other.

Sasuke strolled up, two cokes on his tray. "Here are your refills.' He said coolly, placing them down, only slightly creeping deidara out with his death glare, all the while wondering if Kiba had any cyanide in that potential rape kit of his and regretting not thinking of that sooner. Nobody calls a brooding emo punk a whiny bitch.

"Thanks." Both unsuspecting victims of this badly put together and senseless plan. I mean seriously what would sleeping pills that were obviously roofies really do to take Deidara out of the picture, they won't knock him out like the idiots thought. the mastermind in all of this really is missing the mind part of that.

But like the current most powerful man in the world: he has a plan!

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen. "It's done... now what?"

Naruto smirked. "Well it's simple, when Deidara takes a drink from the drugged coke we will wait for it to take effect, next we shall somehow redirect him to a slutty women in the bar, most likely a blond slut. He forgets about Temari, she's heart broken, Shikamaru leaps in like a night in shiny armor and fucks her brains out. It's genius! Believe it bitch!"

Neji walked back in as well, looking whiter than usual. "Uh problem.' everyone looked at him. "...whiny emo bitch switched up the drinks."

Oh as if that wasn't completely predictable!

Synchronized head slap engage!

* * *

Deidara came up to the bar, grinning as he pulled out his wallet. "Man I'm gonna score tonight, she's a frisky little kitten." He boasted happily, counting out the tab and microscopic tip.

The person he was talking to was predictably Shikamaru "Okay first off, tips should be 15% percent. Secondly... fuck you." And he said all this without even looking at the guy.

The blond didn't like that. "Yo what's your problem. Mad your not gonna get that tasty piece of ass?"

Now the lazy bastard looked at him. "Okay that's just stupid. There's nothing tasty about Temari.. and she's not a piece of ass." And with that he went back to silent work, wiping down the counters and serving drinks.

Deidara frowned, but eventually smirked. "yeah, I'll remember that when I'm pounding into hers" And he walked off to take her away and try just that.

Ninja powers activate! One ninja darted along the floor, taking out his legs under him. the other broke a beer bottle over his head and the third struck from above, yanking him the air ducts above head. The fourth ninja blocked the security cams from the get go, the fifth caught the coke glass that had fallen from the other blond dumb ass's hand before it hit the floor and took a sip. Next they were all gone, except the 2nd ninja behind the counter. All in the blink of the eye... a blink of the eye where everyone was blinking at the same time.

Ninja!

Temari sighed after 5 minutes, wondering where her date was getting to in her already drugged state. "Ah fuck... " and she just wanted to head home.

"Need a ride?" Questioned Shikamaru emotionless as he stood by her booth. "Deidara left a while back, sorry."

Temari snorted. "No your note... fine, lets go." And they left.

Leaving a tied up deidara in the back room with her two brothers, one cracking his knuckles and the other sharpening a knife.

* * *

The ride home was insignificant just small chit chat. they both walked in and Shikamaru headed for the beloved liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle. "Want some?"

"Yeah, why not." She accepted a glass silently, brooding over getting ditched. "You suck you know that."

He raised an eyebrow as he drank his, leaning on the counter while Temari just sat on it. "Your just displacing your anger for that douche bag onto me."

_No, I'm placing my anger on the clueless bastard who drives me insane. Like wanting to kill you and kiss you at the same time... that's why you suck. _Temari thought quietly, finishing her first glass. "hey how bout strip poker?'

Shikamaru nearly took a spit take. 'uh... why?"

She shrugged. "Why not, you've seen me naked already. Besides isn't that what two stupid teenagers do when sharing a room?"

The lazy ass mulled this over in his brain. Drinking and seeing Temari naked... drunk naked Temari..."Fine, I'll bare through it" **I'm gonna regret this later... drunk naked Temari.. okay maybe not.**

And the rest is history.

Oh, except the part where the people back at the bar vow to never tell anyone about the roofie slip up. They had an intervention for Kiba later that night. Turns out he just got them by a mistake when his drug dealer accidentally switched orders and gave Kiba the roofies when he wanted Ecstasy.

Oh how _The Hangover_ blatantly inspired most of this chapter in my sleep deprived state.

* * *

There you go, i hoped you liked it. Honestly i didn't take it too seriously so... yeah hope you enjoyed it. i will admit theres probably many, many mistakes in this chapter including continuity errors, Out Of character characters, no idea how roofies actually work, and the impossible ninja scene and many more errors so please just bear with me.

This chapter is just for laughs so please don't get mad for it. I am still planning on more deleted scenes(still open to ideas) and of course the sequel, which is now gonna be called Get out of My Life!

Next I want to say thanks to Bella1025 for giving me the idea to actually write this deleted scene. it helped me get out of a slump. thanks Bella1025

Next i want to thank Deidarakiller for the idea to put Deidara in. sorry i couldn't write him that well at all, but honestly I've never seen how he acts so... yeah, I'm sadly behind on Naruto.

If anyone else has given me ideas that I've used I'm sorry if i forgot to mention you, my minds been boggled lately, so please feel free to remind me so I can give you credit.

lastly please bare with me on taking so long tow rite. Craps hit the fan, things with my almost-girlfriend have gotten weird and shit and I'm working on my own novel and blah blah blah, so please I'd appreciate it if you didn't give up hope on me.

So now talk to you all later and review if you liked it, hearing from you guys rocks!


	20. The Sequel!

Um.. please don't kill me for taking so long but I wanted to let you guys know... The sequel's finally up, Get out of MY Life and if you'd like to read it after I left you all hanging there. I'm sorry it's taken so long but so much shit hit the fan it felt like a toronadow picked up an entire farm and stalked me at every turn. Still, no excsues an I will make it up to all you loyal fans if you'll let me by making the sequel even better than the orginal.

-The prodigal son who's returned

P.S.- My grammar still sucks.


End file.
